INFANCIAS HETALIANAS
by rEiKo666
Summary: Serie de one-shots sobre las infancias de todas las naciones de hetalia, Ustedes eligen cual infancia sera la que ponga por medio de votaciones estas historias son patrocinadas por la asociacion barras de pescado
1. Chapter 1

**Despues del gran éxito de "CUIDANDO A LILY" y "CUIDANDO A LAS PEQUEÑAS GRANDES NACIONES" esta escritora trae para ustedes**

**INFANCIAS HETALIANAS**

**Ustedes elegirán que infancia quieren ver y yo LA ESCRIBIRE A MI MAS PURO ESTILO**

**"papa… por que tengo que usar vestido?"**

**"ve~ soy ita-cienta"**

**"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA"**

**"keseses~ es tan awesome ser yo… por que naci tan guapo?"**

**"entonces… tengo un hermana perdida?"**

**SOLO VOTEN**

**INFANCIA AMERICANA vs. INFANCIA RUSA**

**VEREMOS QUIEN GANARA**

**CUIDENSE**

**Esta historia fue creada con una escritora con problemas psicológicos**


	2. INFANCIA RUSA

**INFANCIA RUSA **

* * *

Cierto dia nublado en donde se supone que es Rusia

**-Rusia-chan, Belarus-chan, despierten, es hora de desayunar** -ambos pequeños siguen dormidos

-**...si.. si... girasoles... mios... pudin... banana... que es una banana?... **-la pequeña Belarus dormía abrasada a su hermano

-**...rosas... ponys... vestidos... hombres guapos... maquillaje...**-este es el pequeño Ivan dormido soñando con Polonia...

-**EL GENERAL INVIERNO**-ambos abren los ojos en shock comenzaron a gritar corriendo por la pequeña casa pagada por el gobierno

-**QUIERO A MI MAMA**

**-NO TENEMOS MAMA, IVAN **

**-ABRASAME NATASHA NO TENEMOS MAMA **

**-ENTONCES COMO NACIMOS?**

**-SOMOS ABORTOS**-ambos corrieron para ver a su hermana mayor, al ver a su hermana ambos pequeños sonrieron

-**ohh hermana, que hay de desayunar?**

**-unos deliciosos trozos de tronco con un poco de lodo**-la Ucraniana para colmo... y decepción de los pervertidos PLANA

-**otra ves?**-el pequeño Ivan suspiro pesadamente

-**tranquilo hermanito**-la pequeña Belarus sonreia risueña tomando la mano de Ivan-** pronto seremos grandes naciones y comeremos deliciosa comida como merecemos solo debemos de tener esperanza**

**-eres tan dulce, bella y me llenas de esperanza natasha...-**le tomo ambas manitas**- cuando seamos grandes... quiero casarme contigo...**

**-AHHH NO, QUE ASCO, YO QUIERO UN GUERO DE OJOS AZULES, NO UNA NACION CON COMPLEJO DE ASESINO QUE ES MAS MANSO QUE UN PERRITO, IUGG...-**la niña corrio a abrasarse a su hermana mayor

**_Asi Rusia aprendio que no debia casarse con su hermana para no sufrir complejos de inferioridad_**

**-Hermana, ire a trabajar de prostipirugolfo para poder pagar el gas-**el pequeño Rusia salio de la cabaña con una sonrisa infantil

**-...que es gas?...-**ambas hermanas se miraron

Mientras tanto con el pequeño Rusia

El pequeño miraba con ojos perdidos la gran masacre que causaba "El General Invierno" sobre su pueblo

**-Madam... por que ese niño no se mueve sobre la nieve?...**

**-por que el general invierno lo acuno en sus brazos pequeño Rusia**

**-Señor... por que ese anciano esta dormido en la nieve?...**

**-Por que el general invierno lo hizo dormir...**

**-Oye niño, por que ese señor esta vomitando sobre la nieve?**

-**Por que el general invierno le invito unas copas**

-**_Asi el pequeño Rusia aprendio a temerle al General invierno cuando queria desvelarse hasta tarde mirando el fuego de la chimenea _**

El pequeño Rusia se alejo caminando pasando por las casas tranquilamente

**-jajaja, que divertido es jugar con estas canicas-**vio a un par de niños jugando

**-si eres un homosexual**

**-Que hacen?**

**-ahh, hola pequeño Rusia, estamos jugando a las canicas**

**-si, jejeje, pero... oye... que es un homosexual?-**el niño mira curioso a su amigo

**-No tengo idea jajaja**

**-...que es eso?...-**el pequeño Rusia los mira curioso

**-Canicas, sordo **

**-no... como... le llaman a eso?... a lo que sale de sus bocas...?**

**-ehhh Risas...**

**-ohh quiero intentarlo-**el pequeño Rusia sonrio, abrio su boca, respiro hondo

**-COLES, COLES, COLES-**un viejo paso vendiendo coles de brucela

**-kolkolkol-**el pequeño Rusia sonrio orgulloso, luego se alejo caminando

_**-Asi el pequeño Rusia aprendio a reirse **_

Despues de caminar mas el pequeño Rusia regreso a su hogar para encontrarse con el shock mas grande de todos que lo llevaria a volverse el Rusia que conocemos...

**-UN PATO BAILANDO TAP-**el mini-Rusia grito feliz

DE REPENTE LE CAE UN ZAPATO DE MADERA EN LA CABEZA AL PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP QUE LO TERMINA MATANDO

**-...hermana... -**miraba al pato morir lentamente en sus brazos**-...tomare venganza de mi patito... Y HARE QUE TODOS SE UNAN A MI PARA VENGAR AL PATITO KOLKOLKOL**

**-ohh miren llege a la pubertad -**La ucraniana sonrio feliz mientras unos tambores comenzaron a sonar

**-Hermano...**-al verlo con unos ojos de odio y de conquista-.**..me quiero casar contigo...**

* * *

_**Esa fue un vistazo a la infancia de Rusia...**_

_**SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO**_

_**INFANCIA CANADIENCIE vs INFANCIA AUSTRICA**_

_**QUIEN GANARA?**_

_**COMENTEN Y VOTEN**_


	3. INFANCIA AUSTRIACA

**INFANCIA AUSTRICA**

* * *

Mientras tanto en un campo de batalla

-...**tengo que pelear con el?-**el pequeño Austria miraba inocentemente a Prussia

**-asi es pequeño austria, y debe vencerlo**

**-kesesese~ nadie podra vencer mi gran awesomidad de nacion, ni este intento de señorito **

**-ohhh bueno, me alegra que podamos luchas juntos, quizas seamos amigos luego de la guerra-**Austria sonrio mientras alzaba una mini-espadita contra Prussia

**-...kesese~-**saco una espada de casi 2 metros de largo

5 minutos despues

**-AHHHH, ALEJATE DE MI-**el pobre Austria corria despavorido lejos de Prussia

**-KESESESE~ NO ESCAPARAS DE MI SEÑORITO**-entonces prussia tropieza con un insecto cayendo dentro de un barranco haciendo que su zapato de madera saliera volando hasta llegar a Rusia matando al patito bailarin de tap, pero esa es otra historia

El pequeño Austria luego de horas de escapar termino en el suelo completamente herido, luego llego un duende de inglaterra tocando su violin para aumentar el dolor fisico, emocional, psicologico, sociologico, urologico, cleptonologico y larry el patito bailarin de tap muerto, del pequeño Austria

-**Señorito Austria... debe de reunirse con las demas naciones... es hora de comer...**

**-GRANDIOSO**-el pequeño Austria se levanto de golpe para correr a la tienda reuniéndose con otras 3 mini-naciones en desarrollo

-**Hola, soy hungria**- vio a un niño de cabello castaño de ojos verdes que parecia mas niña marimacha

-**Suiza**-vio a un niño rubio de ojos verdes oscuros vestia un costal de papas por ropa parecia mas niña que otra cosa

**-Kesesese~ soy el awesome Prussia**- los 3 pequeños tomaban jugitos en tazas de madera mirando al señorito

-**Hola yo soy el señorito... digo Austria, si se quien eres Prussia, pelee contigo hace menos de 5 minutos**-también comenzó a tomar su jugito

-**Noooo, fijate, no te conozco como**** ves? kesesese~**

**-Oye Prussia, en serio tu ya tomas cerveza?**-los 3 pequeños miraban al peli-blanco

-**Pues sera para mi abuelo, el es el que toma en la casa, yo tomo puro jugito de manzana kesese~**

**-Que hay de ti hungria? que tan hombre eres?**

**-soy tan hombre que le gano siempre a Prussia en escupir mas lejos-**el/la húngara sonrió golpeando el awesome estomago de Prussia

**-y tu Suiza? que se siente ser la unica mujer?**

**-...repite eso...-**saco un cañon apuntandoselo en la cabeza a Austria**-...y veremos quien es la mujercita...-**paso volando una mariposa**-MARIPOSA, ERES TAN HERMOSA COMO YO, VEN A MI...-**comenzo a perseguirla

**-Niños, es hora de seguir con la guerra-**las 4 mini-naciones se levantaron para salir de la tienda para ir cada quien a su guerra

Ya en la noche

**-dios... estoy molido... triturado... degollado... guisado... **

**-callate patito bailarin de tap, que por algo eres la cena-**el pequeño Austria disfrutaba de su cena

Despues de unos minutos

-**...siento un vacio... en mi interior... **-abrio su pantalon- **no aqui todo es normal, traigo ropa interior**-sonrio emocionado-**...pero... no puedo llenar este vacio...**-se sento en el banquillo de un piano-**...como?... como...? COMO...?**-comenzo a golpear las teclas frustrado logrando tocar la 5 sinfonia de bethoveen-**ohh bien hora de dormir**-se levanto para irse a dormir

A la mañana siguiente

_**Guerra- almuerzo- dormir**_

Al dia siguiente

_**Guerra-almuerzo-dormir**_

A la semana siguiente

_**Guerra-almuerzo-dormir **_

Al mes siguiente

_**Guerra-almuerzo-dormir **_

A los 5 meses siguientes

_**Guerra-almuerzo-dormir **_

Al año siguiente

_**Guerra-almuerzo-dormir **_

A los 100 años siguientes

_**Guerra-almuerzo-dormir**_

**-BASTA, ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO**-el mini Austria grito frustrado llegando a casa, con enojo se sento en su piano comenzo a tocarlo con rapides hasta dejar salir toda la frustracion-**...si... esto me calma... creo que de hora en delante tocare el piano cada ves que tenga deseos casi bestiales de asesinar a alguien...**-miro tras su espalda toda la pila de cadaveres que eran sus sirvientes

* * *

Esa fue un vistazo a la infancia de Austria...

_**SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO**_

_**INFANCIA INGLESA vs INFANCIA FRANCESA **_

_**QUIEN GANARA?**_

_**COMENTEN Y VOTEN**_

_**mmm, comienzo a pensar... sera muy pronto para casarme?... y luego digo NAHH, si la fumadera nos unio, tambien nos separara o al menos eso le dara algo de novela barata a la situacion, VEAN LA HISTORIA DE METALSNIPER ESTA IGUAL DE FUMADA QUE LAS MIAS **_


	4. INFANCIA FRANCESA

**INFANCIA FRANCESA**

* * *

Una tarde tranquila en Francia

El pequeño Francis paseaba con una apariencia de emo mientras caminaba por su ciudad

-**Buenos dias joven Francia**-una joven mujer despampanante con un cesto de rosas rojas lo saludo

-**No se que tengan de buenos... y esta bien fea**-siguio caminando con mirada fria y sin emociones

**-Buen dia joven Francia**-lo saludo otra mujer mas hermosa que la anterior

-**No se que rayos tengan de buenos vieja horrible**-siguio caminando

**-tap tap tap tap tap~**-el pequeño patito bailarin de tap aparecio bailando frente a Francia con una rosa en su boca

-..**.no te odio... pero no me agradas patito bailarin de tap...-**el frances siguio caminando y odiando a todo el mundo

**-Ohhh mi pequeño Francis-**el viejo gran imperio romano lo abrazo

-**AUXILIO UN VIEJO RABO VERDE ME VIOLA, SERVICIOS INFANTILES MUEVAN EL TRASERO Y AYUDENME**

**-ohh mi Francis... me amas demaciado...-**lo siguio abrasando

-**NO TE AMO, TE ODIO, ODIO A TODO EL MUNDO**-siguio tratando de soltarse

-**Pero por que mi amado pequeño?**

**-...por que...-**se quedo pensativo-**...no se que es eso... **

-**EN ESE CASO, YO TE ENSEÑARE COMO DEBES AMAR-se alejaron caminando **

**Al dia siguiente...**

El rostro de Francia reflejaba... MAS ODIO

-**Buenos dias joven Francis-** una mujer muy sexy con un cesto de margaritas lo saludo

-**Que tienen de buenos vieja horrible?-**siguio caminando

-**Buen dia joven Francis**-otra mujer mas sexy que la anterior lo saludo

-**Bueno mi trasero, vieja chancluda-**el pequeño Francis siguio caminando

**-tap tap tap tap tap~**

**-No tienes talento patito bailarin de tap horrible-**siguio caminando

-**Buenos dias Francis**-una voz prominente lo sorprendio

-**...Señor germania... que lo trae por aqui?**

**-Las costillas rotas, el ojo morado y el diente faltante de Roma**-se encogio de hombros

-**Se tropezo con una catarina**-el niño se alejo caminando

-**Eso ya lo se... pero...**-lo sujeto del hombro- **hablemos...-**comenzaron a caminar juntos

-**Juro que yo no le corte el cabello mientras dormia**

**-...No me refiero a eso...-**se sobo la sien- **a que te refieres con que no sabes amar?**

**-...que no lo se... que mas quiere el mundo? **

**-Francis, el amor no solamente se siente por alguien, yo siento amor por la guerra, las victorias, las riquezas, las artes... Roma por las mujeres, el arte, las peleas, el vino, si aun no sientes amor por alguien, sientelo por algo, mira al patito bailarin de tap, ama bailar salsa **

El niño se quedo muy pensativo

-**entonces... debo sentir amor por todo? **

**-Asi es, si tu asi lo quieres...**

**-Y como sabran los demas que siento amor?**

**-Las rosas de tu nacion son bellizimas... **

**-Entonces... debo de demostrarle amor regalando rosas?**

**-Puede ser... **

**-Y si doy amor todo el tiempo... me amaran?**

**-...Ehhh... posiblemente...**

**-Y si doy un gran amor, me amaran por siempre?**

**-...creo que si...**

**-Y si me desnudo asi podran ver que los amo realmente en mi imagen mas pura?**

**-...has estado hablando con Prussia cierto?...**

**-Y el amor se demuestra con las manos verdad?**

**-...supongo... **

**-entonces... tocare a todos para que vean mi gran amor**

**-...Has estado hablando con Antonio y Gilbert cierto?**

**-GRACIAS SEÑOR GERMANIA, AHORA SE COMO AMAR**-comenzo a correr rapidamente

Al dia siguiente...

-**PRUSSIA, YA SE COMO AMAR**-El frances sonrio orgulloso

**-ESA NO ES ESCUSA PARA QUE ESTES MANOSEANDO MI AWESOME PERSONA, BAKA~**

**-AUSTRIA, YA SE COMO AMAR**

-**...matar gente... matar gente..**.-el Austriaco estaba buscando un piano

-**SUIZA YA SE COMO AMAR**

**-...acercate un cm mas y te vuelo la cabeza..**.-le apuntaba con un cañon

_**Asi Francia aprendio a temerle a Suiza **_

-**HUNGRIA, YA SE COMO AMAR**

**-...no me interesa...**-la niña/niño estaba jugando cartas con el patito bailarin de tap

-**PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP, YA SE COMO AMAR**

**-tap tap tap tap tap~**-El frances pateo al patito bailarin de tap que aterrizo en la cocina de Austria... pero esa es otra historia...

-**PEQUEÑO BEBE RUBIO QUE ESTA SOBRE UNA TIERRA JUNTO A LA MIA, YA SE AMAR...-**el frances miro confundido al bebe-**...te llamare Arthur~**-sonrio mientras lo cargaba

* * *

Esa fue un vistazo a la infancia de Francia...

LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANSA GENTE, PERO ME QUEDE SIN INSPIRACION, TIEMPO, ESPACIO, DINERO, ROPA, COMIDA, VIVO EN MEXICO QUE MAS LES PUEDO DECIR?

_**SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO**_

_**INFANCIA CHINA vs INFANCIA COREANA **_

_**QUIEN GANARA?**_

_**COMENTEN Y VOTEN**_


	5. INFANCIA CHINA

**INFANCIA CHINA**

* * *

Una mañana en la nacion China

Varios escritores rodeaban a las naciones de iberia y cartago

**-Entonces, ustedes querian una niña/nacion?**

**-Asi es, y los grandes espiritus me dieron a mi bella nenita China-**Iberia sonreia

**-Iberia.. recuerda... China es hombre...**

**-Pero claro que lo se-**sonrio tristemente

**-Es que Iberia... queria mas que nada en el mundo una niña/nacion...**

**- con decirles que cuando lo encontre lo hize usar los mas bellos vestidos, le hize crecer el cabello y lo maquillaba todo el tiempo, nuestros mas grandes pintores lo retrataban...**

**-Y que paso cuando China crecio y vio esos dibujos?**

**-Muy simple...**

**Flash Back**

**-Tenia una hermana gemela que murio de un ataque al corazon por ver a un patito bailarin de tap que murio de un ataque de asma?**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**-Ahora por culpa de esta nacion mi hijo siempre estará confundido, y confudira a los demas...**

Mientras tanto con China

**-Hola hermosa niña-**un niño del palacio le sonrio a china

**-No soy niña, no soy niña, no soy niña-**comenzo a hacer un berrinche

**-Entonces eres un afeminado**

**-Pero soy un afeminado con clase**

**-pero a fin de cuentas afeminado-**el niño se alejo

**-PAPAAAAAA-**corrio hacia donde estaba cartago

**-Que ha pasado hijo mio?**

**-Un niño me dijo afeminado**

**-Y por que no le pegaste?**

**-Ahh no, estaba bien lindo**

**-...Hijo... ve a jugar al bosque de bambu...-**se sobo la sien mientras iba con sus consejeros

El pequeño china corrio hacia los bosques de bambu

Despues de 4 dias

**-...sabia que debi haber dado vuelta a la izquierda en la roca en forma de paquita la del barrio...-**veia un mapa

Un panda gigante lo tomo de la ropa cargandolo para caminar

**-Si camino en circulos de nuevo, podre llegar a la roca con el patito bailarin de flamenco el primo del patito bailrin de tap**

El panda seguía cargándolo por el bosque de bambu

**-Si sigo el curso del rio hacia el lado contrario cruzando sobre el agujero de la jirafa... **

El panda le invito tomar un cafe

**-sin crema y muy cargado-**siguio rebisando su mapa

El panda hizo una participacion en un comercial

El pequeño China estaba en una guarderia tomando un yogurt mientras hacia un castillo de cubos, no se comio el yogurt

El panda llego y pateo su castillo de cubos

**-Jamas digas no a un panda...**-China sonrio para terminar de filmar el comercial

El panda lo dejo en su habitacion para luego irse

-**...ya estoy en casa... JAJAJA, SABIA QUE ERA UN GRAN AVENTURERO Y EXPLORADOR**

**-China, hora de dormir-**China hizo un berrinche arrugando su cara cruzado de brazos

**-Hijo, no hagas eso que te saldran arrugas en tu carita- **EN ESO EL PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP LE CAYO EN LA CABEZA

**-...Aru- Aru- Aru- Aru- que?-Aru? **

**-Hijo estas bien?**

**-Si-aru, estoy bien-aru es solo que ese golpe-aru, hizo que se acomodaran mis organos-aru y debo de decir-Aru "Aru" cada 5 segundos-aru para evitar que me de-aru un paro cardio respiratorio-Aru **

_Asi China le quedo como tik facial decir Aru para seguir con vida _

* * *

Esa fue un vistazo a la infancia de China...

_**SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO**_

_**INFANCIA ESPAÑOLA vs INFANCIA GRIEGA**_

_**QUIEN GANARA?**_

_**COMENTEN Y VOTEN**_

_**PD. seguidores y seguidoras, pueden seguir votando por las infancias pasadas, pueden votar por 2 infancias, las actuales y alguna pasada si asi lo quieren para tambien ponerlas... debo de decir algo idiota ahora... **_

_**PASTA~~~~**_


	6. INFANCIA ESPAÑOLA

**INFANCIA ESPAÑOLA**

* * *

**Una mañana muy normal en casa de España, el pequeño desayunaba con sus niñeros los Moros**

**-Termina tu cereal-le dijo una mujer moro **

**-Quiero jugo**

**-Primero tu cereal**

**-Quiero jugo**

**-Primero jugo y luego cereal?**

**-No se-Un pequeño españa peleaba con su niñera Moro**

**-Podrian vigilar al pequeño españa mientras yo subo?-miro a 2 niños moros, un niño y una niña **

**-Yo lo cuide ayer-lo dijeron al mismo tiempo**

**-Gracias hijitos mios-el pequeño España lanzo su plato de cereal al suelo, ambos niños lo miraron**

**-Quieranme **

**-Limpialo tu-lo dijeron al mismo tiempo- yo no lo hare, Ire arriba-se fueron corriendo**

**-Niño, Niña Moros... Estoy solito...-el pequeño españa sonrio maleficamente-MUAJAJAJAJAJA **

**Despues del desayuno, el pequeño España caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles de su ciudad como toda mini-nacion normal **

**-Disculpe señor manolo, que esta haciendo? -al ver que que un hombre bajaba una escalera en el puerto**

**-pues es para que suba la marea pequeño Antonio-el niño vio como otro hombre paseaba con un perico en su hombro, se acerco corriendo**

**-Habla el animal?-pregunto con ilusion**

**-Y yo que voy a saber?-contesto el perico**

**El pequeño niño siguio caminando cuando se encontro con algo que jamas creyo que veria en su vida UN PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP HACIENDO MALAVARES **

**-ERES INCREIBLE PATITO-se acerco corriendo cuando aparece una estampida de osos salvajes que atropellan al pequeño España por que no vio el anuncio de cruze de osos salvajes que atropellan mini naciones **

**Varios moros se acercaron **

**-Pequeño España, que le ha pasado?**

**-...fosososos... fosososo... fosososo...-el niño trataba de gritar que fueron los osos, pero su garganta termino con una bola de cabello de oso atorado en ella y no lo dejaba decir que los osos tenian la culpa**

**Despues de un rato, el pequeño siguio caminando en la playa**

**-...LAS TORTUGAS NOS INVADEN... LAS TORTUGAS NOS INVADEN...-un niño de cabello cafe oscuro y ojos dorados gritaba sobre un barco **

**-Romano, callate y sientate, debemos de volver a italia-un hombre mayor manejaba el barco cansado**

**-Si abuelo Roma...**

**-fosososo~ romano...-lo dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba **

**Despues de un rato de caminar y llegar a los bosques **

**-POR QUE ESTAN CORTANDO LOS ARBOLES? fososos~**

**-Por que estamos buscando la raiz cuadrada Antonio-El pequeño se cayo de espaldas **

**-...quien dijo eso?... -el pequeño movio la cabeza con rapides-...lo escuche de nuevo...-lo dijo con confusion-AHHH DEJA DE DECIR TODO LO QUE HAGO...-salio corriendo hacia su casa-SEÑOR MORO EL CIELO ME ESTA HABLANDO **

**-Vas a hacer tus quehaceres o seguiras charlando con el cielo antonio?**

**-ahhh...-abriendo la boca como idiota tirando baba **

**-Antonio ve a hacerte el estupido en otro lugar**

**-Ohhh claro **

_**Asi fue como España formo parte de la serie de internet Axis Power Hetalia**_

* * *

Esa fue un vistazo a la infancia de España...

SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO, AHORA SERAN ENTRE LAS INFANCIAS PERDEDORAS DE LOS PRIMEROS ENCUENTROS

INFANCIA AMERICANA vs INFANCIA CANADIENCIE

QUIEN GANARA?

COMENTEN Y VOTEN

**Disclaimer o como se escriba.- NADA ME PERTENECE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE HETALIA, ESTAS SON SOLO SITUACIONES DE COMO CREO QUE PASARON SUS INFANCIAS LAS NACIONES... NI SIQUIERA EL PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP Y SU PRIMO QUE BAILA LO QUE BAILE, ESE PATITO ES DE MI HERMANO MENOR Y SE LLAMA... PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP Y mi hermano Kevin pero eso no tiene relevancia aqui.**

* * *

_**Pd. No se si pueda hacer las infancias latinas, por que me temo que eso seria usar estereotipos y que solo podria hacer la mexicana, venezolana, argentina y chilena que son los paises donde tengo amigos que me pueden ayudar, y me gustaria complaser a todos, asi que, si alguien me quiere ayudar, pues dejenlo en sus reviews**_

_**Pdd. Acepto criticas, sugerencias, ideas, situaciones extrañas, paises amigos y o padres de las infancias que compiten**_

_**Agradesco todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo de todos ustedes, todo esto se inicio con la enfermedad de una de mis mejores amigas y que me dio los derechos de autor de mi primera historia de "Cuidando a lily" de ahi nacio todo esto... solo espero hacer todas las infancias que pueda y si no tienen vida social como yo AQUI LOS VEO PARA HACERLOS REIR :D **_

_**...debo de decir algo idiota ahora... **_

_**ALEMANIA PARA REINA GAY~~~~**_


	7. INFANCIA CANADIENCIE Y AMERICANA

**INFANCIAS CANADIENCIE Y AMERICANA **

* * *

_En un comedor familiar se veian Inglaterra, Francia, America y... y... y... wenseslao... _

_La mirada del frances era de molestia _

_-iggy, como ya no le hablo a Matt, podrias decirle que me pase la miel de mapple?_

_-pasale la miel a tu papa, Mattie-al pobre ingles le salio una venita en la frente mirando al frances _

_-Alfred, dile a mi papa que solo paso la miel si no se usa en algun producto de belleza_

_-la usaras para tu cabello, papi Francis?_

_-iggy, dile a Alfred que solo quiero una buena porcion de miel en mi desayuno como TODAS LAS MAÑANAS_

_-dile tu, estas ignorando a Matt no a Alfred_

_-Alfred, dile a tu madre que muchas gracias_

_-Francis, no me estas ignorando a mi, y ya te escuche-la vena del ingles se hizo mas grande _

_-MATT DILE A TU MADRE QUE ME DEJE EN PAZ_

_-ehhh papa es a Matt al que ignoras..._

_-ALFRED A TU ALCOBA_

_Despues del desayuno ambos pequeños se fueron a su habitacion dejando solos a sus padres _

_-Recuerdas nuestra luna de miel mon´cheri?_

_-He ido al psiquiatra para borrar ese recuerdo_

_-Pero... pero... Mon´cheri, fueron las mejores 2 horas de mi vida-el frances lloraba _

_Flash Back _

_-ahh mi amor, al fin llegamos-Francia abrasaba a Iggy_

_-lo se mi francis... me alegro estar aqui contigo..._

_-bueno, ire a registrarnos, y no te preocupes mi corazon, pronto te dare un buen amor frances_

_-ahhh mi amor, se me olvidaron las pelotas de playa-una mujer muy "ucraniana" pasaba con un par de pelotas de playa_

_-no te preocupes amor, a cualquiera se le olvidan, bueno... a ella no_

_-A ELLA QUE?_

_"Inglaterra, una nacion tranquila, dulce, lindo, amable, comprensivo... pero si siente inseguridad o duda... se vuelve... UN CELOSO INGLATERRA"_

_-ahh, con que te gustan las pelotas?-lo golpeo- NO SABIA QUE HABIA VENIDO CON UNA FOCA AMAESTRADA_

_-calmate mi amor... tranquilo..._

_-CALLATE, CALLATE-lo golpeo_

_-mi amor... no hagas una escenita que aqui hay mucha gente..._

_-escenita? ESCENITA? TE HARE UNA OPERA COMPLETA ANIMAL, Y SIN INTERMEDIOS_

_-bienvenidos al hotel, se siente bien caballero?_

_-QUE LE IMPORTA?_

_-mi amor... tranquilo... ehh si, me gustaria reservar una de las habitaciones_

_-buenas tardes señor francia_

_-ahhh, AHHH ESTA PROSTIPIRUGOLFA TE CONOCE IMBECIL?_

_-por que no me concocera? SOY LA NACION DE FRANCIA_

_-en que piso desean hospedarse?_

_-EN EL 10, PARA ASI LANZARME Y SUICIDARME_

_-mejor el 1 piso para que te lanzes 10 veces jejeje_

_-ha... ha... HA mira como me rio-lo tomo de la oreja- NO SOY ITALIA PARA REIRME DE TODAS TUS ESTUPIDESES PEDAZO DE IDIOTA_

_-este son unas vacasiones de placer o de negocio?_

_-iban a ser de placer... pero ahora placer seria quitarme a este menopausico de ensima..._

_-MIRA PEDAZO DE ANIMAL, NO POR NADA TUVE 15 HORAS DE PARTO PARA TRAER AL MUNDO A ESE PAR DE INTENTOS DE ABORTO_

_-A LOS NIÑOS NO LOS INSULTAS-tomo al patito bailarin de tap que estaba bailando la macarena y lo uso para lanzarlo contra la cabeza de inglaterra_

_-ayy... ayy... mi amor... que paso?-francia lo abraso mientras pateaba al pequeño patito hacia la tierra de los tomates_

_-nada mi vida... vamos al cuarto...-en el elevador entro la mujer de las pelotas-ayyy otra ves la de las pelotas_

_inglaterra comenzo a temblar_

_"una nacion celosa puede estar en cualquier parte... incluso Germania puede tenerla..."_

_Fin del Flash Back_

_-somos un aborto?-ambos pequeños se miraban confundidos viendo escondidos a sus padres_

_-Yo fui planeado...-dijo el pequeño... el niño... el del oso...-tu fuiste obra de varias copas de vino y cerveza... y que todavia no se inventan los anticonceptivos... _

_-que son anticonceptivos?_

_-y yo que voy a saber? solo soy una mini-nacion _

_Al cabo de unas 2 horas _

_Ambos pequeños America y... y... y... el otro guero estaban en la sala de la casa jugando _

_-ayyy que lindo es jugar a los carritos-dijo el otro guero _

_-HERMANO-lo señalo acusadoramente America_

_-que quieres intento de aborto? _

_-ERES UN TODOSEXUAL_

_10 minutos de tener cara pirata de WTF despues_

_-y eso que es?_

_-y yo que voy a saber es lo que le suele gritar mama Iggy a papa Francis _

_Mientras tanto con las naciones adultas responsables _

_-DAME EL CONTROL FRANCIA quiero ver el partido de futball _

_-ESTAS PE...perdido si crees que te lo dare, ya estan pasando la telenovela _

_-TU SIEMPRE QUIERES TENER EL CONTROL DE TODO-le quito el control- pero esta ves vere lo que yo quiera_

_Francia se cruzo de brazos dandole una mirada fria _

_-...bien... puedes ver tu telenovela..._

_-no, ya no quiero verla_

_-vamos Francis, no seas asi conmigo, que te he hecho? _

_-hace cuanto que no me tocas? _

_-MALDITO BASTARDO NINFOMANO_

_-vamos mi iggy... tu sabes que me deseas..._

_-MALDITO TODOSEXUAL _

_-pero asi me amas..._

_-MAMA NO HAY PAPEL _

_-MAMA IGGY, AMERICA ME QUIERE LANZAR POR LA VENTANA _

_-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

_-QUE? _

_-SOY EL HEROE, SALVE A LA COCINA DE UN INCENDIO, CAUSANDO UN INCENDIO EN MI CUARTO, COMO DICE PAPI FRANCIS DEBEMOS COMBATIR EL FUEGO CON MAS FUEGO _

_Reparar los daños en casa de Francia $5000 con master card... la cara de susto de inglaterra... no tiene precio _

_-mami iggy-el pequeño guero que ni interesa se acerco a su mama- que te paso en la cara? _

_-hijito, eso ya es errror de la naturaleza, no es culpa de tu mama, ya nacio asi_

_Al anochecer _

_2 pequeños rubios dormian en la gran casa de inglaterra...bueno... la verdad no..._

_-hey, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota-canada fastidiado miro a su hermano desde su cama _

_-que quieres? no ves que trato de dormir?_

_-HA-HA volteaste idiota _

_-no vale la pena escucharte..._

_-pero de todas formas lo haces, por algo SOY EL HEROE_

_-eres un tarado... dejame dormir...-el pequeño canada se abraso a su osito para dormir _

_-bueno, duerme, pero date cuenta... que el COCO vendra por ti... siempre viene por los niños que la gente no va a extrañar..._

_-de que hablas ahora alfred?_

_-ohhh de nada... solo... que el coco vendra... por ti hermanito...-el pequeño americano se fue a dormir, dejando a Canada temblando de miedo _

_5 segundos despues_

_-...MAMA IGGY...-se fue corriendo llorando _

_-AHHH que sucede ahora matt?..._

_-tuve una pesadilla...-el pequeño lloraba_

_-ohhh mi niño, tranquilo, dime que soñaste? _

_-es una tonteria... ahora que lo pienso..._

_-dimelo, por algo soy tu mam... digo tu padre-al ingles le salio una venita en la frente_

_-bueno... crei... que el coco venia por mi..._

_-AHHH EL COCO, HAY QUE ENTABLAR LAS VENTANAS, IRE POR LA ESCOPETA-inglaterra salto de la cama para salir corriendo rumbo al cuarto de alfred_

_-ehhh mama iggy, que ocurre?_

_-alfred... alfred... no quiero asustarte ni arruniar tu infancia... pero... el coco... esta en la casa_

_-AHHH SALVEN A MI HEROICA PERSONA _

_3 horas despues llego Francia despues de la parranda... digo el trabajo..._

_-pero... que paso aqui?-francis miraba desconsertado la boquilla de la escopeta en su cara la habitacion de arthur lucia como un bunker militar con varios agujeros de balas en las paredes _

_-ohh nada francis... solo un inconveniente con el COCO, pero nada hubiera pasado si no hubieras estado tirandote a medio bar y dejarme actuar como una madre ezquizofrenica drogada _

_-ESO ES UN INSULTO-susurro-me tire a todo el bar... _

* * *

Esa fue un vistazo a la infancia del duo Americano y canadiencie Si... soy una jodida floja y no quize batallar... asi que recopile todas las infancias de america y canada que he hecho... pero... QUE MAS QUIEREN DE MI? T-T ESTOY HASTA EL TOPE DE TAREAS, TENGANME PIEDAD ALGUNA LA SIGUIENTE INFANCIA SERA MAS ORIGINAL QUE NUNCA ES MAS SERA UN ENCUENTRO DE...

INFNCIA POLONIA vs INFANCIA PRUSSA

QUIEN GANARA?

COMENTEN Y VOTEN

**Disclaimer o como se escriba.- NADA ME PERTENECE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE HETALIA, ESTAS SON SOLO SITUACIONES DE COMO CREO QUE PASARON SUS INFANCIAS LAS NACIONES... NI SIQUIERA EL PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP Y SU PRIMO QUE BAILA LO QUE BAILE, ESE PATITO ES DE MI HERMANO MENOR Y SE LLAMA... PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP Y mi hermano Kevin pero eso no tiene relevancia aqui.**

* * *

_**Pd. No se si pueda hacer las infancias latinas, por que me temo que eso seria usar estereotipos y que solo podria hacer la mexicana, venezolana, argentina y chilena que son los paises donde tengo amigos que me pueden ayudar, y me gustaria complaser a todos, asi que, si alguien me quiere ayudar, pues dejenlo en sus reviews**_

_**Pdd. Acepto criticas, sugerencias, ideas, situaciones extrañas, paises amigos y o padres de las infancias que compiten**_

_**Agradesco todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo de todos ustedes, todo esto se inicio con la enfermedad de una de mis mejores amigas y que me dio los derechos de autor de mi primera historia de "Cuidando a lily" de ahi nacio todo esto... solo espero hacer todas las infancias que pueda y si no tienen vida social como yo AQUI LOS VEO PARA HACERLOS REIR :D **_

_**...debo de decir algo idiota ahora... **_

_**ALEMANIA PARA REINA GAY~~~~**_


	8. INFANCIA POLACA

**Infancias Hetalianas**

**Infancia Polaca **

**Era una oscura mañana en donde se supone que es Polonia…**

**-Ohhh que bellas nubes negras y oscuras hay hoy- Un Polonia que si parecía hombre salio a recibir las nubes tan oscuras de su nación**

**El joven polonia, una nación justa, honrada, dulce, humilde, nada egoísta, nada egocéntrico, nada narcisista, nada fresa/sifrino y con apariencia de niño fue a recibir a su ejercito **

**-Joven amo Polonia… esperamos sus ordenes- varios soldados oscuros lo recibían en el patio del castillo**

**-QUE HAYA PASTEL PARA TODOS-grito feliz el polaco sosteniendo en su manita una trucha que agitaba contento**

**Todos los soldados lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza**

**-IREMOS A DESTRUIR TODO Y A TODOS-los soldados salieron corriendo alzando sus armas **

**-Ohhh que buenos soldados tengo-el pequeño polonia sonrio mientras entraba a su castillo **

**Comenzo a caminar cuando comenzó a escuchar una discusión de sus tutores **

**-SABES QUE? ERES UNA PERRA-salio una mujer muy molesta **

**El niño la miro curioso **

**-Perra es una nueva palabra que aprendi hoy, se la dire a todos-sonrio contento **

**Mientras caminaba por los pasillos se encontró con una niña pequeña que lloraba **

**-Ohhh que te pasa pequeña niña que llora? Porque estas tan triste? **

**-Es que se perdió mi gatito, se llama bola de nieve y no lo encuentro**

**-no te preocupes pequeña niña que llora por que… PERRA-el niño se alejo sonriendo **

**Se encontró con un hombre que miraba el horizonte pensativo **

**-Anciano decrepito, que es lo que ve?**

**-La inmensidad del mundo, pequeño Polonia…**

**-A que se refiere?**

**-Que mientras mas pequeños somos, mas humildes debemos ser…**

**-Que es ser humilde?**

**-Que jamas desearemos las comodidades de la vida**

**-Pero… y si la vida nos la da?**

**-Pues… podríamos aprovecharlo… si… **

**-Ohhh entonces comenzare a aprovechar las comodidades de la vida comenzando a ser una nación fresa sifrina con unos modos que la gente pensara que soy hermafrodita, tipo osea eso es lo que quiero ser en mi cool vida-el niño se alejo contento **

**El anciano solo lo miro en shock **

**Mientras tanto con la mini-nacion**

**-Osea tipo, encontré un patito bailarin de tap que sabe bailar la macarena con la canción del gusanito, osea tipo, eso no es lo mas cool del mundo?**

**-QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES?-le grito un histérico mini-Lituania desde el otro lado de un enorme rio **

**-Osea tipo, sere tu futuro esposo-el joven polonia se alejo sonriendo mientras al futuro esposo de polonia le salía una gota en la cabeza traumado de por vida**

**-Acaso puede haber algo peor?...-una sombra pequeña lo miro sonriendo**

**-Kolkolkol…**

**El joven Polonia se alejo sonriendo cuando sintió que algo enorme lo aplastaba una…y otra… y otra… y otra ves… la verdad caminaba sobre el varias veces solo por divercion**

**-OSEA, QUIEN SE ATREVE A PISAR MI COOL PERSONA? **

**Era un pony **

**-OSEA, TE PERSEGUIRE HASTA EL FIN DE MIS DIAS, PONY DEL MAL-comenzo a perseguirlo furioso- ODIO A TODOS LOS PONYS DEL MUNDO ENTERO Y NADA ME HARA CAMBIAR DE OPINION, ohhh osea tipo, una manzana –el joven polonia vio la manzana en el suelo, la levanto, la mordio y resulto que era una manzana envenenada **

**El joven polonia comenzó a convulsionar como pes fuera del agua con retrazo mental porque como un pez puede salir del agua? Acaso esta pendejo? **

**Pony por diversión volvió a pisarlo miles de veces, causando que el joven polonia estornudara el trozo de la manzana que había comido**

**-Pony… me has salvado… osea tipo… seremos los mas grandes amigos mas cool del mundo…-pony volvió a pisarlo varias veces **

**Polonia se levanto para perseguirlo de muerte de nuevo **

**Ya al anochecer… **

**El joven polonia estaba en su camita bien arropado sonriéndole a la mujer que lo cuidaba**

**-Buenas noches pequeño Polonia…**

**-Osea tipo… que hermoso cabello…**

**-Ohhh muchas gracias**

**-Tipo que algún dia tendre un cabello largo y sedoso como el suyo y la gente me confundirá con una mujer y asi sere feliz-Polonia sonrio para irse a dormir profundamente **

**Despues de un rato durmiendo**

**-OSEA TIPO, SAQUEN AL PATO QUE BAILA TAP-polonia lanzao por la ventana al pequeño patito que termino sobre volando Rusia… pero esa… es otra historia…**

* * *

**SE QUE ME TARDE, NO NECESITO DAR EXPLICACIONES POR QUE LAS DOY EN TODAS MIS HISTORIAS **

**FUE CULPA DEL GOBIERNO**

**SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO **

**INFANCIA ITALIANA VS INFANCIA ALEMANA **

**QUIEN GANARA?**

**COMENTEN Y VOTEN**

**Se que me tarde, pero este semestre fue mas pesado para mi que el pasado, y tuve que concentrarme por completo y deje mucho tiempo de lado muchas historias como se darán cuenta… espero que aun sigan esta modesta historia y espero que la disfruten. **

**Disclaimer o como se escriba.- NADA ME PERTENECE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE HETALIA, ESTAS SON SOLO SITUACIONES DE COMO CREO QUE PASARON SUS INFANCIAS LAS NACIONES... NI SIQUIERA EL PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP Y SU PRIMO QUE BAILA LO QUE BAILE, ESE PATITO ES DE MI HERMANO MENOR Y SE LLAMA... PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP Y mi hermano Kevin pero eso no tiene relevancia aqui.**

**Pd. No se si pueda hacer las infancias latinas, por que me temo que eso seria usar estereotipos y que solo podria hacer la mexicana, venezolana, argentina y chilena que son los paises donde tengo amigos que me pueden ayudar, y me gustaria complaser a todos, asi que, si alguien me quiere ayudar, pues dejenlo en sus reviews**

**Pdd. Acepto criticas, sugerencias, ideas, situaciones extrañas, paises amigos y o padres de las infancias que compiten**

**Agradesco todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo de todos ustedes, todo esto se inicio con la enfermedad de una de mis mejores amigas y que me dio los derechos de autor de mi primera historia de "Cuidando a lily" de ahi nacio todo esto... solo espero hacer todas las infancias que pueda y si no tienen vida social como yo AQUI LOS VEO PARA HACERLOS REIR :D**

**...debo de decir algo idiota ahora...**

**TENGO MIEDO~~~~**


	9. INFANCIA ALEMANA

**Infancias Hetalianas**

**Infancia Alemana**

**Hace mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho pero mucho, mucho y mucho pero extremadamente mucho, muchísimo tiempo atrás, una hermosa mañana… Nació un bebe **

**-Puja Roma, Puja Roma, vamos amigo, Puja-Abuelo Germania tomaba la mano de Roma **

**-No tienes idea de lo horrible que se siente esto…-lloraba y gritaba pujando-LO LOGRE-logro abrir un frasco de pepinillos**

**-Bien hecho mi amigo, lo lograste…**

**-Señor Roma, Señor Germania, este es bebe sacro imperio romano germánico-Un medico alzo a un bebe rubio de ojos azules que había sido enviado por correo desde el cielo de las bebes naciones traído por el pequeño patito bailarín de tap **

**-Ohhh Germania…-miro al bebe con su mechoncito de pelo rubio alzaba sus manitas curioso hacia Imperio Romano abrió sus ojitos azulados mirando a Imperio Romano-…Esta horrible quédatelo tu-lanzo al bebe lejos mientras que Germania lo atrapaba con mirada fastidiada **

**-Es tu nieto también-Germania lo miro con una venita en la frente**

**-Pero yo tengo que preocuparme por mis gemelos-lo dijo indignado**

**-QUE GEMELOS? ESTE ES TU PRIMER NIETO**

**El patito bailarin de tap le lanzo a los brazos de Imperio romano a un par de bebes, uno de cabello castaño y uno pelirojo**

**El bebe de ojos azules miro curioso al pelirojo que sonreía risueño aun con sus ojitos cerrados**

**-Decias, Germania? Yo me quedo con los hermosos y risueños bebes, que son como yo y tu quédate con el bebe amargado guerote-Imperio romano se fue a beber para celebrar el nacimiento de sus gemelos nietos **

**Germania miro al bebe en sus brazos **

**-Si quieres ser un hombre, debes encontrar tu camino a mi casa tu mismo, se hombre SIR-lo miro serio dejándolo en el suelo**

_Asi Alemania sufrio su primer desprecio que lo hizo aprender a ser una nación amargada que no expresa sentimientos pero es una persona urgida de amor_

**Años más tarde **

**Un pequeño niño de apariencia de 3 años sostenía con habilidad una gran espada mientras su abuelo Germania lo instruía**

**-SIR, aprende bien a pelear, si eres un buen guerrero y eres el más fuerte, mientras mas batallas ganes te volveras invencible asi podrás defender a tu gente y vivir en paz siendo la más fuerte nación de todas…**

**-Sí, abuelo-lo dijo serio dando movimientos de combate- Esa es una gran enseñanza abuelo Germania, donde la haz aprendido? De los grandes y sabios guerreros de tu gran nación?**

**-Lo vi en una película de Bruce Lee-el pequeño niño cayó de espaldas con una gota en la cabeza**

**-Abuelo Germania… para que tengo que entrenar tanto?**

**-Porque cada ves que dejas de entrenar o pelear o estar en una guerra, un patito bailarin de tap muere**

**El joven SIR miro con horror a su abuelo **

**Sujeto con fuerza su espada y dio un grito de guerra "POR EL PATITO"**

_Asi Alemania aprendió a ser un psicótico militar _

**Años más tarde **

**Un joven niño de ya 6 años miraba embobado a un pequeñ niñ que limpiaba el gran castillo**

**-Es…hermosa…-Un joven de lentes con las manos y cara manchadas de sangre lo miro sin emoción **

**-Es Italia, la nieta de Imperio Romano…-Austria se limpio los lentes levemente-Vivira ahora con nosotros SIR**

**El pequeño se sonrojo con fuerza mirando a la niña**

**-Austria, si sientes mariposas en el estomago por alguien… que se debe hacer?**

**Austria recordó a cierto rubio y a cierta castaña **

**-Debes de perseguirlo y obligarla a quedarse contigo, si no funciona se volverá una nación fría, sicótica y una friki de las armas, y si funciona, se volverá tu esposa-sonrió levemente**

**-Ohhh Ok-el joven niño comenzó a perseguir a Italia**

_Asi fue como Alemania de niño aprendio a acosar a Italia_

**Tiempo mas tarde **

**-Volvere Italia…-el joven SIR aun llorando se despidió de su amad Italia mientras tomaba la escoba que la niñ le había regalado **

**Tiempo después en la batalla**

**-NO PUEDO DEFENDERME CON UNA ESCOBA, EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?-se escucho una gran explosión que causo que el pequeño bailarin de tap lo golpeara en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y con amnesia **

**Años más tarde después de Chibitalia **

**-Entonces… me llamo Alemania, tu eres mi awesome hermano mayor aunque no nos parecemos en nada y me llamaras West?**

**-Kesesese~ entendiste bien todo**

**-Entonces… tengo que adorarte?**

**-Asi es, adora mi gran awesomidad Kesesese~**

**-Hermano Prussia**

**-Si?**

**-¿Qué se supone que significa adorar su awesomidad?**

**Prussia cayo de espaldas con una gota en la cabeza**

**-Tienes mucho que aprender pequeño west… pero primero… te mostrare que es una cerveza…**

_Asi fue como Sacro imperio romano germánico se convirtió en Alemania_

* * *

**SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO **

**INFANCIA INGLESA VS INFANCIA SUIZA **

**QUIEN GANARA?**

**COMENTEN Y VOTEN**

**Disclaimer o como se escriba.- NADA ME PERTENECE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE HETALIA, ESTAS SON SOLO SITUACIONES DE COMO CREO QUE PASARON SUS INFANCIAS LAS NACIONES... NI SIQUIERA EL PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP Y SU PRIMO QUE BAILA LO QUE BAILE, ESE PATITO ES DE MI HERMANO MENOR Y SE LLAMA... PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP Y mi hermano Kevin pero eso no tiene relevancia aqui.**

**Pd. No se si pueda hacer las infancias latinas, por que me temo que eso seria usar estereotipos y que solo podria hacer la mexicana, venezolana, argentina y chilena que son los paises donde tengo amigos que me pueden ayudar, y me gustaria complaser a todos, asi que, si alguien me quiere ayudar, pues dejenlo en sus reviews**

**Pdd. Acepto criticas, sugerencias, ideas, situaciones extrañas, paises amigos y o padres de las infancias que compiten**

**Agradesco todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo de todos ustedes, todo esto se inicio con la enfermedad de una de mis mejores amigas y que me dio los derechos de autor de mi primera historia de "Cuidando a lily" de ahi nacio todo esto... solo espero hacer todas las infancias que pueda y si no tienen vida social como yo AQUI LOS VEO PARA HACERLOS REIR :D**

**...debo de decir algo idiota ahora...**

**NO CHOQUE, ME CHOCARON~~~~**


	10. INFANCIA SUIZA

**Infancias Hetalianas**

**Infancia Suiza**

**Una mañana donde se supone que era suiza **

**El pequeño suiza con su cabello corto como niño miraba las nubes recostado en un claro lleno de cabras blancas **

**Un hombre mayor se acerco caminando hacia el **

**-Vash, levántate, trae la cabra, tenemos que agitarla para conseguir la crema batida**

**-Si abuelo…-el niño se levanto, usaba un costal de papas como ropa**

**-Bien hecho pequeño…-al ver como el niño con la canción de "Shake, shake, shake, shake it" sacudia a la cabra-Algun dia mi pequeño Vash, seras una gran nación poderosa y saldrás de este horrible lugar- el niño miro curioso a su abuelo abrió su boca contento para cantar mientras el patito bailarin de polka lo seguía bailando**

**-Abuelito, dime tu ¿Qué sonidos son los que oigo yo?**

**-Se te metio el demonio chiquillo?-el anciano miro a suiza extrañado**

**-Abuelito, dime tu ¿Por qué yo en la nube voy?-El niño estaba sobre una nube volando**

**-BAJATE DE AHÍ NIÑO**

**-Dime ¿por qué huele el aire así?**

**-Porque tu abuela se echo uno**

**-Dime ¿por qué yo soy tan feliz?**

**-Dime porque me haces tantas preguntas estúpidas? Te drogaste de nuevo cierto mocoso?**

**-Abuelito, nunca yo de ti me alejaré**

**-Que dios me libre-El anciano se alejo de suiza y lo dejo en medio de las montañas **

**El pequeño suiza se quedó en medio del claro confundido **

**-Bueno… ahora creo que viviré de las cabras…-sonrio contento mientras se alejaba**

_Asi fue como a suiza lo confunden con Heidi _

**Años después en medio de una guerra –Vease Infancia Austriaca**

**Suiza aun con su costal de papas y una espadita de madera combatia contra Hungria y Prussia **

**-Kesesese~~~ nunca me venceras enano pelilargo, tu eres muy pobre y no eres tan super mega awesome y rico como el gran Prussia **

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Gilbert… una guerra es de dinero y de territorio… y tu no vales eso Suiza…-los 2 niños se alejan para ir a combatir contra el señorito **

**-Ya lo verán… si creen que mis armas no valen nada… TU NO OPINES PATITO BAILRIN DE TAP-el pequeño patito miro asustado a suiza y se fue corriendo hacia Rusia pero esa es otra historia **

**El pequeño suiza comenzó a correr sin ningún rumbo cuando se topo cara a cara con una nación joven de cabello largo rubio **

**-La vida es dolor… la vida es odio… la vida no es vida…**

**-Disculpe… usted quien es? **

**-Francia me llaman… pero… que tiene de bueno tener un nombre cuando la vida es odio? **

**-La vida es odio?**

**-Todos te odian**

**-Todos me odian**

**-Nadie te amara**

**-Nadie me amara…**

**-Patea al patito bailarin de tap**

**-Pateo al patito bailarin de tap-Suiza pateo al pobre patito que escapaba de ser la cena de Austria **

**-Dejate crecer el cabello para que seas un emo**

**-Dejarme crecer el cabello para ser hanna montana…**

**-Lo has entendido bien pequeño…-Francia se alejo odiando al mundo **

_Asi fue como a Vash le crecio el cabello y se volvió fan de hanna montana_

**El pequeño suiza continuo su camino pensativo, cuando se encontró con una mujer que cosia y fabricaba vestidos vio al pequeño suiza y le sonrio**

**-Tienes una carita tan linda… pero esa ropa esta horrible…-le extendió un vestido verde largo que se abrochaba y parecía una gabardina, el niño se la puso sonriendo **

**-Muchas gracias señora, es usted muy hermosa y una gran persona-el niño sonrio emocionado **

**-Señora? Soy hombre-el hombre/mujer se levanto indigando alejándose **

_Asi suiza aprendio a no confundir a las mujeres con hombres y al reves por eso le regalo el moñito a su hermana y consiguió su ropa militar _

**El pequeño vash seguía caminando suspirando cansado se sento dentro de una cueva al ver que empezaba a llover**

**-Tengo tanta hambre… y no hay nada que comer aquí… excepto esta gran cantidad de rocas amarillas y rocas transparentes de tamaño de sandias… Patito, piensas lo mismo que yo?**

**El patito bailarin de tap solo dijo "Tap" **

**-EXACTO, NOS VOLVEREMOS TRASVESTIS-sonrio emocionado**

_Asi fue como Suiza se volvió millonario_

**Despues de fundar 50 bancos y ser rico**

**-Aun falta algo en mi vida… pero… que… que… QUE? TU QUE CREES QUE SEA PATITO?-el patito bailarin de tap estaba con un agujero en su cabeza porque el pequeño Vash por error disparo una ballesta que tenia en su espalda por medio de sus gritos y pataleos, miro fijo al patito y su ballesta**

**Se escucha una música de fondo de guerra de Mozart **

_Asi fue como Vash se convirtió en un friki de las armas _

**El niño caminaba con su mirada seria alzando un rifle cuando escucho unos leves llantos en los campos de flores de su nación, se acerco curioso, encontró a una pequeña bebe recién nacida rubia de ojitos verdicelestes**

**-…Te llamare Lily…-la cargo y la puso en su espalda amarrada con una manta, el niño cargo su rifle, se coloco unos lentes negros-Hasta la vista… baby…**

* * *

**SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO **

**INFANCIA MEXICANA VS INFANCIA CHILENA **

**QUIEN GANARA?**

**COMENTEN Y VOTEN**

**Disclaimer o como se escriba.- NADA ME PERTENECE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE HETALIA, ESTAS SON SOLO SITUACIONES DE COMO CREO QUE PASARON SUS INFANCIAS LAS NACIONES... NI SIQUIERA EL PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP Y SU PRIMO QUE BAILA LO QUE BAILE, ESE PATITO ES DE MI HERMANO MENOR Y SE LLAMA... PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP Y mi hermano Kevin pero eso no tiene relevancia aqui.**

**Pd. No se si pueda hacer las infancias latinas, por que me temo que eso seria usar estereotipos y que solo podria hacer la mexicana, venezolana, argentina y chilena que son los paises donde tengo amigos que me pueden ayudar, y me gustaria complaser a todos, asi que, si alguien me quiere ayudar, pues dejenlo en sus reviews**

**Pdd. Acepto criticas, sugerencias, ideas, situaciones extrañas, paises amigos y o padres de las infancias que compiten**

**Agradesco todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo de todos ustedes, todo esto se inicio con la enfermedad de una de mis mejores amigas y que me dio los derechos de autor de mi primera historia de "Cuidando a lily" de ahi nacio todo esto... solo espero hacer todas las infancias que pueda y si no tienen vida social como yo AQUI LOS VEO PARA HACERLOS REIR :D**

**...debo de decir algo idiota ahora**

**VODKA~~~~~**


	11. INFANCIA MEXICANA

**Infancias Hetalianas**

**Infancia Mexicana**

**Una mañana bien tempranito en donde se supone que es mexico pero nadie lo sabe por que mexico aun no sale en hetalia... malditas drogas... **

**-Y… tengo que parecer mujer… cómo porque?-mira a su padre/madre/hermano mayor/asesino de sus abuelos España **

**-Fososososo~ ohhh vamos mi pequeña nueva España, si vos eres mujer, mi pequeña niña… mi hijita hermosa… mi cielo de los cielos…-Mexico se alejo con una gota en la cabeza lejos de España **

**Se escucharon varios toquidos en la puerta, el pequeño mexico fue a abrir, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, corrió hacia su mama/papa/hermano mayor/ piripitiflautica/ tangamandapio/ España **

**-AMA, AMA, AMA, CORRELE AMA, TE HABLAN, AMA, AMA**

**-Ayyy chamaco como gritas**

**-P´ss te hablan jefa **

**-Y quien me habla?**

**-Los calienta-calzones **

**-Quienes?-lo dice con los ojos bien abiertos **

**-Los mete-saca **

**-Los que?**

**-Los que les gusta el arroz con popote **

**-Perdon?**

**-Los testículos de Jehová**

**-Diras los testigos de jehová mi´jo… **

**-No, son el tio Francia y tio Prussia pero es que se quieren meter a huevo **

**-Ayyy hijo de… mio que soy tu madre… vete a jugar-el niño/niña aún no sabemos que es mexico se aleja sonriendo**

**Despues de jugar al pequeño/pequeña mexico tuvo que volver para tener sus clases con su padre/hijo/ y espíritu santo/amen/ España **

**-A ver mexico, en cuantas partes se divide el cráneo?**

**-Pss… depende el chingadazo-Facepalm, Carapalma (para que vean que si soy bien pinche bilingüe) de parte de España**

**-A ver mexico… cuantos huesos tiene el hombre?**

**-No, pss bien fácil, tiene 2 **

**-2?... 2 huesos?**

**-Awww…. Dijiste huesos?- Carapalma de parte de España de nuevo**

**-Sigamos con español…-lo dice fastidiado-A ver mexico, la frase "yo busco novio", ¿qué tiempo es?**

**-Tiempo perdido, Jefa**

**-Vete con romano…-se cubre el rostro con fastidio**

**El pequeño mexico con cara de niña llega con romano**

**-Papa, por que te casaste con mama españa?**

**-…Tu tampoco puedes entenderlo verdad?...-comia una pizza con fastidio**

**-Jefe, cuánto cuesta casarse?**

**-No se mi´jo aun sigo pagando… Ahora vete al rancho a jugar, no estes chingando-romano se duerme**

**El niño se quedo jugando con el patito bailarin de tap vestido de charro cuando un olor capto su atención **

**-…Mis taquitos…. patito bailarin de tap vestido de charro... Mmhhh… mis taquitos… MIS TAQUITOS-se fue corriendo aplastando pro error al patito bailarin de tap vestido de charro que termino volando para caer dentro de un tarro de tequila que luego fue enviado al viejo mundo lleno de naciones psicoticas, narcisas, italianas y... Random... **

**Luego de comer sus taquitos, el niño niña desidio ir a visitar a uno de sus hermanos sudamericanos**

**-Mmmmm…. Chile….-estaba chupando la cabeza de chile **

**-QUE NO SOY UN AJI, CONDENADO MEXICO **

**El niño con cabello largo volvió a su casa de una patada del pequeño chile piquin **

**-Ohhh mexico~~~ mexico~~~ eres tan hermoso~~~ mexico~~~**

**-AHHH ME PERSIGUE UN TODOSEXUAL, DIF MUEVE EL CULO POR UNA VES Y AYUDAME-el pequeño mexico escapa de Francia **

**Tiempo después**

**-Pequeño mexico… tengo que irme un tiempo… pero descuida, te escribiré en cuanto llege a mi hogar-beso la frente del niño con vestido floreado mientras España subia a su barco junto a Romano **

**Luego de unos 300 años un joven y fuerte mexico con vestido de coctel encontró la carta de su jefa/ jefe/ sobrino/primo/nieto/ex marica/ ETC. España**

_Querido Hijo:_

_Te pongo estas líneas para que sepas que estoy viva. Te escribo despacio porque se que tu no puedes leer de prisa. Bueno, no vas a reconocer la casa cuando vengas, porque nos hemos mudado... y aun no te pongo dirección porque no me la se. Resulta que la ultima familia que vivia por aqui, se ha llevado los números para no tener que cambiar de domicilio._

_Por fin, hemos enterrado a tu abuelo. Encontramos su cadáver ahora con lo de la mudanza, estaba en el armario desde aquel dia que nos gano a jugar a las escondidillas._

_De la famila, te contaré que hoy tu prima, la Julia, tuvo un hijo pero como todavía no se si es niño o niña, no te puedo decir si eres tio o tia; su esposo, el Pedro, en cambio anda caminando todo el dia con las piernas arqueadas, como si hubiese montado caballo todo el dia, y es que fue al médico y le detectaron el colesterol alto, por lo que le recomendaron que los huevos ni los toque. Al que no hemos visto por aca es al tio Venancio, que murió totalmente el año pasado y su hijo, Jacinto, que te acuerdas que siempre creyó que era mas veloz que los toros... ya comprobó que no._

_Fíjate que estoy preocupada por tu perro Boby, ya que insiste en perseguir a los autos detenidos y cada vez esta más golpeado. Ah, por fin se les ocurrió a los embotelladores de refresco poner un letrero en las lata que dice: "Abrase por aqui", en lugar de "Abrir aqui", asi que ya no tenemos que abrirla en el mismo supermercado._

_Perdona por la mala letra y las faltas de ortografía, pero me canse de escribir y ahora le estoy dictando a tu padre, y ya vez como es de bruto!._

_Te contaré por otro lado que la ciudad se ha puesto muy peligrosa, anteayer murieron cuatro personas en un accidente, dos instantáneamente y otros dos en la reconstrucción de los hechos._

_Que crees!, tu hermano Pancho tiene muchos problemas con el coche, ayer prendió el intermitente y se fue a quejar con los que le vendieron el auto porque decía que funcionaba una vez si, luego no, luego otra vez si, y asi sucesivamente..., luego al regresar a casa, cerró el auto con seguro y dejo las llaves adentro, por lo que tuvo que ir a casa por el duplicado para poder sacarnos a todos de adentro._

_Esta carta la mando con Francia que mañana va por alla. Hombre!, ojalá y puedas ir por él al aeropuerto. Bueno hijo, si ves a doña Remedios, dale saludos de mi parte, y si no la ves no le digas nada._

_Tu madre que te quiere,_

_Yo._

_P.D.: Te iba a mandar cien euros, pero que ya he cerrado el sobre._

**Mexico arrugo la carta y desidio ir a buscar a su abogado para su emancipación **

**Tiempo después vemos a un joven mexico después de tanto desmadre que hizo hasta volverse adulto hablando con el gringo **

**-Entonces güero, como son tus desayunos?**

**-Ohh So veras taquero, my desayuno is open el refrigerador take two huevos, baicon y make my café, then voy a job **

**-mmm… Bueno… si gana el PRI… abro el refri y no hay luz, me rasco los huevos, cierro el refri, tomo agua pero me doy cuenta que la cortaron otra ves y me voy a dormir porque no hay chamba… **

**-Y el PAN?**

**-Psss lo mismo… solo agregale agujeros por los balazos –se encoge de hombros**

* * *

**POR QUE EN MEXICO SOMOS TAN CHINGONES QUE NOS VALE QUESO LAS PROMESAS DEL GOBIERNO, POR QUE CUANDO TODO SALE MAL, QUE HACEMOS? CULPAR AL GOBIERNO, VIVA MEXICO CABRONES **

**SIGUIENTE ENCUENTRO **

**INFANCIA PRUSA VS INFANCIA GRIEGA**

**QUIEN GANARA?**

**COMENTEN Y VOTEN**

**Disclaimer o como se escriba.- NADA ME PERTENECE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE HETALIA, ESTAS SON SOLO SITUACIONES DE COMO CREO QUE PASARON SUS INFANCIAS LAS NACIONES... NI SIQUIERA EL PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP Y SU PRIMO QUE BAILA LO QUE BAILE, ESE PATITO ES DE MI HERMANO MENOR Y SE LLAMA... PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP Y mi hermano Kevin pero eso no tiene relevancia aqui.**

**Pd. No se si pueda hacer las infancias latinas, por que me temo que eso seria usar estereotipos y que solo podria hacer la mexicana, venezolana, argentina y chilena que son los paises donde tengo amigos que me pueden ayudar, y me gustaria complaser a todos, asi que, si alguien me quiere ayudar, pues dejenlo en sus reviews**

**Pdd. Acepto criticas, sugerencias, ideas, situaciones extrañas, paises amigos y o padres de las infancias que compiten**

**Agradesco todo el apoyo que estoy recibiendo de todos ustedes, todo esto se inicio con la enfermedad de una de mis mejores amigas y que me dio los derechos de autor de mi primera historia de "Cuidando a lily" de ahi nacio todo esto... solo espero hacer todas las infancias que pueda y si no tienen vida social como yo AQUI LOS VEO PARA HACERLOS REIR :D**

**...debo de decir algo idiota ahora**

**AGARRA LA LECHE... LAS SABRITAS LAS SABRITAS, EL GANSITO, EL GANSITO~~~~~**


	12. INFANCIA PRUSSA

**Infancias Hetalianas**

**Infancia Prusa o Prussiana o La mega awesome infancia del awesome Prussia**

**Una mañana muy temprano en donde se supone que estaba Prussia**

**-Buenos días mundo, los saluda el pequeñito mas humilde de esta vida-el pequeño niño de ojos azules, cabello largo, negro y sedoso se levanto contento sonriendo**

**Salio de su enorme casa mientras un patito bailarin de tap fantasma lo seguía **

**El niño por andar distraído choco contra algo muy grande y gordo**

**-NO ESTOY GORDO-Roma me grita con enojo, Amargado por eso desapareciste- En eso te equivocas escritora yo existiré eternamente-Eso no te quita lo gordo- Estoy bien sepsi y hermoso, envidiosa- Una roca gigante aplasto a roma**

**-Abuelo… con quien estas hablando?-le quito la roca a su abuelo roma **

**-Ohhh con nadie pequeño, con una chica drogada escritora del futuro, mi amado nieto prussia-El abuelo roma abrazo al niño apachurrándolo sacándole todo el aire causando que sufriera una embolia cerebral que le hizo tener sus característicos ojos rojos **

**-Ab…lelo…-el pobre niño se tallo sus ojos- Veo todo de manera diferente… Veo todo… rojo… y, SIENTO DESEOS DE CONQUISTAR Y EXPANDIRME PARA QUE TODO A MI ALREDEDOR SE VEA DE UN COLOR ROJO, ROJO DE GUERRA **

**-AL FIN-Germania cargo al pequeño, miro a la gorda nación-TE LO DIJE EL SERIA COMO YO**

**-QUE NO ESTOY GORDO CARAJ…-germania cubre la boca del gordo roma para evitarme una demanda por palabras obscenas o mal vistas-Mjknfksd-mordio la mano de germania- Prussia.. es tu decisión… te vas con tu amargado abuelo Germania… o con tu amado adorado querido genial abuelo Roma?**

**Germania solo alzo una paleta**

**-PALETA-se abrazo a Germania, el tan solo sonrió mientras se alejaba con el pequeño en brazos para empezar a entrenarlo **

**Años después **

**El pequeño prussia había crecido un poco y estaba en medio de las guerras con otras mini-naciones (Lease Infacia Austriaca)**

**-Pero… no quiero pelear contra el…-señala a Hungria-…Me da miedo… **

**-Enfretame a mi cobarde-la niña/niño alzo su espada mientras corria hacia el pequeño Prussia **

**Un segundo**

**Un cuchillaso**

**Los ojos de Prussia se dilataron del espanto**

**EL/LA HABIA OSADO CORTAR SU TAN HERMOSO CABELLO**

**El pequeño prussia miro su cabello negro ahora corto, se puso unos lentes negros**

**-Esto, significa guerra-alzo su espada- Hasta la vista, baby… **

**Despues de la guerra que gano Hungria obviamente**

**Prussia estaba muy golpeado en su casa siendo curado por uno de sus sirvientes **

**-Si quiero derrotar a ese tonto de hungria, tengo que tener una risa mas aterradora que la suya… pero… cual?...-el niño se quedo pensativo**

**-A cenar joven Prussia-El niño se alejo para ir a la cocina con su cocinera mexicana**

**-…Que hay de cenar?-lo dijo con fastidio**

**-Hay quesadillas con queso **

**-Quese que? Quese… Kesese…Kesese… Kesesesesesese~~~ SI SERA MI NUEVA RISA MALVADA KESESESESESE~~~**

**Al dia siguiente en plena batalla **

**-JAMAS PODRAS DERROTARME HUNGRIA AHORA TENGO UNA RISA MALVADA, KESESESE~~~**

**La marimacha nación tomo su sarten y le pego en el pecho, causando que Prussia se ahogara con una pluma del patito bailarin de tap fantasma, quedándole como tic de toda la vida la risa Kesesesese por la pluma atorada **

**Despues de la batalla**

**-Estupido Hungria-el pequeño prussia era curado otra ves**

**Decidio levantarse para ir a la cocina del castillo y prepararse para la batalla de mañana, abrió las alacenas una a una, al abrir la ultima… **

**Paso algo que le helaría la sangre y le dejaría el pelo blanco del susto**

**-NO… HAY…. JUGUITO…. DE… MANZANA…-grito con desesperación chupando su dedo mientras rodaba por el suelo **

**Germania entro con un bebe en brazos de cabello rubio mirando con una gota en la cabeza a Prussia que se golpeaba la cabeza una y otra y otra y otra y otra ves contra la pared**

**-No cometeré los mismos errores contigo…-acuno al bebe mientras se alejaba… Lean Infancia alemana… si los cometio… **

**Despues de otro par de años **

**El pequeño prussia que ya era un niño mas grande caminaba por el bosque con su espadita cuando se encontró con su abuelo gordo**

**-Escritora envidiosa de mi bello cuerpo…-Roma me mira colérico**

**-Abuelo… con quien estas hablando?**

**-Con la persona que nos controla-el niño se trato de alejar- Mi amado nieto, te traje un regalo directo de mis dioses imaginarios-Roma sonrio orgulloso dándole a Prussia un espejo**

**El niño se miro detenidamente **

**-PERO SI ESTOY BIEN MUGRE GUAPO, AHORA CADA QUE ALGUIEN VEA LO INCREIBLE QUE SOY DIRE QUE ESTOY BIEN MUGRE GUAPO Y ASOMBROSO**

**-No diras eso siempre? O si? Tienes que decir algo mas corto pequeño, dilo mas corto mi querido nieto**

**-…mmm… Que tal piripitiflautica?**

**-No, otra**

**-Hola suelo hazme un sándwich**

**-No, otra**

**-Quiero mi col**

**-Next**

**-Ahora hablamos en ingles? AWESOME-el pequeño niño se quedo pensativo-…Kesesesese~~~~ soy tan awesome…**

**Se escucharon cantos celestiales palomas volando y cagando en estatuas al momento de que Prussia dijo eso**

**-GRACIAS ABUELO GORDO, AHORA HE DESCUBIERTO LO AWESOME QUE SOY-el niño se fue corriendo sonriendo por todo el lugar gritando a todos que el era la mini-nacion mas awesome **

**El niño por no fijarse por donde iba choco contra un árbol muy grande haciendo que un nido se cayera sobre su cabeza, el pequeñin no se dio cuenta mientras se alejaba con su nuevo sombrero que tenia un huevo **

**Meses más tardes**

**-Es que nunca emigras?-El pequeño Prussia miro con fastidio al pollo que tenia en su cabeza, que no importa cuanto lo espantara siempre volvia a ponerse en su cabeza, el pollito le pico en la cabeza como de costumbre a la mini-nacion**

**-Me pasa lo mismo mon´amore…-una voz tras de el lo sorprendio, se encontró cara a cara con una mini-nación rubia con una rosa y una paloma en su cabeza**

**-Envidienme, yo tengo un toro-ambas naciones ven a otra nación de cabellera castaña montada en un toro**

**-Soy el awesome Prussia, la nación mas awesome que el mundo haya conocido Kesesesese~~~**

**-Soy Francia, la nación del amor- abrazo a Prussia, al pobre le recorrio un escalofrio mientras se alejaba de Francia **

**-Y a mi me gustan los churros fosososososo~~~~**

**Los 3 se miraron entre si, unas sonrisas se formaron en sus rostros mientras ponían sus manitas una sobre otra en un circulo**

**-Amigos por siempre fosososo~~~**

**-Seremos las naciones mas sexys y amadas de toda hetalia-Francia alzo una rosa**

**-Seremos El bad friend trio kesesesese~~~**

**-Ese no es un pedido en Burger King?-lo pregunto España curioso**

**-Y yo que voy a saber, soy solo una micro nación-prussia se encogio de hombros **

**Después de largas batallas, el pequeño Prussia decidió explorar mas al norte del continente **

**Era como verse al espejo, tenia cabello platinado, ojos morados y aura escalofriante **

**-Soy el awesome Prussia, cual es tu nombre?**

**-Soy Rusia**

**Ambos se miraron fijo mientras rayos eléctricos aparecen al mirarse fijo**

**-ERES UN LADRON DE NOMBRES-lo dijeron al mismo tiempo **

**-TU NOMBRE SOLO TIENE LA P DE PERRO AL PRINCIPIO, ERES UN PERRO KOLKOLKOLKOL**

**-MENTIRA, SOY UN GATO Y TAMBIEN TE COPIASTE DE MI RISA KESESESESE~**

**Rusia miro los zapatos de Prussia, noto que le faltaba uno, recordó a su patito bailarin de tap**

**-…Tu… POR TU CULPA QUIERO QUE TODOS SEAN UNO CONMIGO Y QUE TENGA ESTE INSTINTO ASESINO Y DE PODER… MATASTE A MI PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP**

**-…Tu pato es este tonto pato fantasma que me ha seguido desde principio de la serie como pedobear a una loli?...**

**-Quien es pedobear? –lo dijo Rusia confundido**

**-y que voy a saber yo? Soy solo una micro-nacion… QUE ES MAS AWESOME QUE TU PERRO-el niño se va corriendo lejos, Prussia se tropezó con un insecto lo que causo que le quedara como le quedo la cara, si… antes era feo, pero ese golpe contra los cactus le arreglo la cara, pero sigue sin parecerse a Johnny depp **

* * *

_**Y BUENO GENTE, lo prometido es deuda… XD**_

_**Después de meses y meses y meses y meses ME DIGNE A SEGUIR**_

_**Bueno contando el hecho de que dure un mes y medio sin Word…**_

_**BUENO, PARA NO DEJAR LAS COSAS ATRÁS**_

_**INFANCIA GRIEGA VS. INFANCIA INGLESA**_

_**VOTEN, COMENTEN, MATENME LES DOY PERMISO, VIOLEN A PRUSSIA SI QUIEREN, si, why not? **_

_**Tengo que decir algo estúpido ahora…**_

_**THE BADFRIENDTRIO PARA REINAS TRANSEXUALES :D**_


	13. INFANCIA INGLESA

**Infancias Hetalianas **

**Infancia Inglesa**

**Una mañana mas soleada que el sahara unos llantos anunciaron la llegada de un pequeño bebe rubio **

**-VIEJO, YA SALIO- La mujer nacion conocida como Britania cargo al bebe de una pierna alzandolo de cabeza, se lo lanzo a las piernas de gordo roma**

**-Vieja amargada a verlo…-miro al niño rubio-VIEJA PIRUJA, LO TUVISTE CON GERMANIA **

**-AHH, AHORA LO NEGARAS COMO LOS OTROS 3 CONDENADOS, VERDAD?¡ **

**-EL UNICO QUE ES MIO ES GALES, IRLANDA Y ESCOCIA NO SE NI CON QUIEN TE FUISTE A EMBORRACHAR PARA TENERLOS DESGRACIADA **

**-YO SOY PELIROJA PEDAZO DE ANIMAL GORDO BORRACHO Y EL PIRUJO EN ESTA CASA ERES TU**

**El bebe rubio sin nombre vio a sus padres discutir mientras que su madre lo lanzaba dentro de una cuna de madera **

**Un trio de niños lo miraron curiosos**

**-Creen que se le pueda quitar la cabeza?-Escocia miro al bebe sonriendo**

**-…Tengo sueño…-el pequeño gales estaba mas adormilado mientras su hermano Irlanda lo sujetaba en su espalda **

**-ENANO PELIROJO-ambos gemelos miraron a su padre-El pelirojo clarito-Irlanda se acerco-Ten, se hombre y toma-le dio un biberón con vino- Copy-right acércate –Escocia se acerco-Se hombre-le dio una botella con vino también al gemelo Escocia**

**Asi fue como los gemelos Irlanda y Escocia se volvieron los países con el mayor índice de alcoholismo en la historia del mundo se que no tiene relevancia ahora pero la tendrá si que la tendrá Muajajaja **

**Ambos niños sonrieron adormilados abrazandose mientras gales dormía en el suelo**

**-Mi vieja mula ya no es lo que era ya no es lo que era ya no es lo que era **

**-Dejen de cantarle a su madre **

**-ESTOY HARTA, ME LARGO TU TE QUEDAS AL CUIDADO DE LOS NIÑOS-Britania dio un portazo para no volver **

**Asi fue como Inglaterra nacio en una familia disfuncional**

**-Oye Irli… veo conejitos rosados…-ambos niños tenían a su hermano en brazos mientras el pobre bebe trataba de dormir por los gritos y cantos bobos de sus hermanos **

**Asi el pequeño iggy consiguió su ceño fruncido desde bebe **

**-Oye Lucy, tu crees que me veo bonito?-Irlanda miro a su hermano escocia sonriendo **

**-Yo soy mas sexy que tu Amanda-se abrazaron ebrios pero unos llantos los hicieron molestarse**

**-El bebe sin nombre no entiende nuestras ideas liberalistas y ebrias TAMPOCO ACEPTA COMO RELIGION AL PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP**

**Los hermanos borrachos tomaron al bebe al momento de que papa roma se quedo dormido para irlo a dejar al campo cubierto de comida para que la gente se lo comiera **

**-Ohh que lindo bebe-un joven rubio mas alto rodeado de rosas lo cargo-…Te llamare Inglaterra… eres tan hermoso…-iba a acariciarlo cuando el bebe le vomito encima **

**Asi fue como Inglaterra conocio a Francia y su competencia nacio**

**Al cabo de unos años **

**Pokeo pokeo pokeo pokeo pokeo pokeo pokeo de parte de Escocia**

**-BLODDY HELL YA DEJA DE POKEARME-Inglaterra trataba de leer sus libros y con tratar es que lo tenia de cabeza y era solo de dibujitos**

**Pokeo pokeo pokeo pokeo pokeo pokeo pokeo de parte de Irlandia**

**-Ohhh JESUS DEJA DE POKEARME**

**-OYE, NO ME LLAMO JESUS-su hermano se le queda viendo unos segundos y…**

**Pokeo pokeo pokeo pokeo pokeo pokeo pokeo**

**-AHHHH DEJENME, DEJENME SOLO-se alejo corriendo tropezando con muchas cosas a la ves como el patito bailarin de tap que intentaba bailar cumbia**

**El pequeño Inglaterra vagaba por el bosque solo, perdido, con frio… confundido… pobresito… **

**-Ohh pero que es esto?-Alza unos hongitos de colores multicolor –Debe ser comida-Los mordio, abrió sus ojos con auras de colores en ellos **

**Asi nacieron los Beatles… y las criaturas fantásticas de Inglaterra**

**De regreso a casa gracias a que siguió a un flamenco primo del patito bailarin de tap**

**-Oh hola mucho gusto, son tan lindas-juega con las hadas sus hermanos lo ven con una gota en la cabeza **

**-…Cual es el problema de ese idiota? Quieres mas cervechita elefantito rosado?-Los hermanos Irlanda y Escocia hablaban con su elefante rosa**

**-Niños, ayúdenme a preparar la cena –Jajaja se esta poniendo mas gordo el gordo roma**

**Ambos gemelos miraron a su hermano**

**Mientras tanto preparando la cena**

**-Ahora metan a la nación histérica al horno y échense otras 2 copitas-Ambos se sirven mientras Inglaterra luchaba por liberarse de las sogas antes de entrar al horno**

**-HADAS YO LAS ELIGO, ATAQUE DE BURBUJITAS GAY-apunto a sus 2 hermanos con furia**

**-Con quien hablas?-Los gemelos miraron a su hermano**

**-AHHH BLODDY HELL-el grito de Inglaterra fue tan estridente que causo que gales… despertara**

**Todos abrieron sus ojos con miedo mirando al pequeño gales acercarse a Inglaterra**

**Lo miro con mirada asesina, saco de su bolsillo un artefacto… **

**Que cambiaria la vida de Inglaterra… Para siempre…**

**Un marcador permanente con el cual le dibujo una serie de varias cejas sobre su ceja original **

**-NOOOO MI BELLEZA, MI BELLEZA**

**-…Otra cerveza?-Irlanda miro a escocia, este solo asintió**

**Despues de sufrir demaciados abusos de parte de sus hermanos **

**Inglaterra se tuvo que vengar…**

**-NOOOO LA CERVEZA¡- Si, uso a un monstro que se toma toda la cerveza…**

**El pequeño Inglaterra se alejo mirando sufrir a sus hermanos cuando se topo cara a cara con alguien que cambiaria su vida para siempre **

**-Hola, mi nombre es francis y tu eres feo...**

**Y la razón por la que Inglaterra es un lugar lluvioso… Es simple… es…**

**FIN**

* * *

**BUENO, PARA NO DEJAR LAS COSAS ATRÁS**

**INFANCIA ARGENTINA VS. INFANCIA CHILENA jijiji Veo a una competencia muy grande en un futuro**

**VOTEN, COMENTEN, MATENME LES DOY PERMISO, VIOLEN A ALEMANIA SI QUIEREN, si, why not? **

**Awww por cierto, mi adorado metalero y fumado hasta la medula que tengo por novio tiene una historia… mas fumada que la mia… Si, lo que oyen, aquí les dejo el link ****.net/s/6325744/1/Problemas_en_el_espaciotiempo**

**Sip, con que clase de loco termine quedando… SOY TAN FELIZ, Ahora, vayan, léanlo, comenten y mátenlo, MENTIRA, pero es en serio **

**Tengo que decir algo estúpido ahora…**

**MIS SEGUIDORES HOMBRES PARA REINAS GAY :D**

**PD. A la seguidora que violo a prussia, tienes permiso de violar ahora al bad friend trio y a Alemania como dije con anterioridad, al igual que el resto de mis seguidoras tienen permiso, si por algo les dije no? why not? **


	14. INFANCIA CHILENA

**Infancias Hetalianas**

**Infancia Chilena **

**Una oscura mañana en donde se supone que es Chile **

**-…Ehh?-Un pequeño chile se despertaba de su camita completamente adormilado-…Buenos días Argentina…-sonrio mirando a su hermano que dormia a su lado **

**-Che, buenos días mi no tan hermoso hermano… -Ambos pequeños se levantaron, se lavaron los dientes, se cepillaron su cabello, se broncearon, se maquillaron, se pusieron sus ropas indígenas y fueron a ver lo que pasaba en sus naciones, Argentina se miraba al espejo por un buen rato, Chile lo miraba serio a su lado**

**-...Che, soy dios... Adorame hermano**

**-...Largate... Ahora...-Asi chile se volvio tsundere... por que argentina le dio complejos de inferioridad... **

**Vieron a un grupo de hombres hechos cubitos de hielo siendo arrastrados por trineo por el joven español que los jalaba **

**-Les aseguro que encontrare a esas mini-naciones sin importar que nos congelemos vivos fosososo~~~**

**-Vaya… ese tipo tomo el camino equivocado… debio haber dado vuelta en el transmetro… **

**El niño miro confundido como el hombre se retiraba por un fuerte resfriado **

**-Me venciste esta ves frio, PERO NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR LO JURO POR LOS TOMATES**

**Tiempo despues **

**Vio al mismo hombre comiendo tomates que llegaba caminando por el desierto, dejando a muchos atrás ahora muertos de sed**

**-LES ASEGURO QUE ENCONTRAREMOS A OTRA MINI-NACION PARA MI HAREM…digo… MI COLECCIÓN…digo… PARA HACERLO MI HIJO-España sonrio mientras seguía caminando, lo atacaron los mapaches, digo, los matachines, digo, los mapu.. mapu… mapualgo… **

**-…Ese tipo es estúpido o se hace…?-el niño miro confundido a la enorme nación que lo alzo en brazos sonriendo**

**-Eres tan hermoso mi hermoso pequeño-lo abrazo contra el-Bien niño, tus hermanos ya saben la rutina, matare a tus padres, te quitare tus riquezas y te esclavisare por 500 años fossososo~~~**

**-…QUE?-lo dijo en shock**

**-Ten, come –le dio al niño una especie de dulce pegajoso que se podía masticar una y otra ves, el niño sonrio mientras comia y se iba con España –Ahora dime donde están tus riquezas?**

**-Ehhh? No tengo-se encoge de hombros tranquilo**

**-QUE? PERDI A HOMBRES EN EL FRIO, POR ATAQUES DE TODAS TUS TRIBUS SOLO PARA ENTERARME QUE NO TIENES NI UNA SOLA RIQUEZA? COÑO, JODETE GILIPOLLAS INCA JAMAS DEBI CONFIAR EN TI**

**El niño solo lo miro fijo tranquilamente**

**-Es tu problema, no mi problema-se alejo caminando**

**-ME VOY, Y NO VOLVERE, LO JURO-Para no pasar de nuevo por el frio se fue de nuevo por el desierto perdiendo a los pocos hombres que le quedaban **

**Tiempo después…**

**-¿Por qué no traes tus pantalones padre a la fuerza?...-El pequeño chile practicaba con su balón **

**-Porque me di cuenta que tengo mala suerte con ellos puestos… **

**Flash back **

**-Musica de fondo de persecución-**

**España muriéndose de frio**

**España siendo atacado por los mapimi...?**

**España comiendo una tortuga**

**España bailando con el patito bailarin de tap **

**España muriéndose de calor**

**España con Mickey mouse**

**Fin del flash back**

**-Y en todas esas ocasiones… Llevaba mis pantalones-sonrio satisfecho**

**Chile solo se alejo caminando pero se encontró cara a cara con su mas grande enemigo… No, No es argentina… era alguien mucho peor… **

**-Chile…nos volvemos a encontrar…**

**-Es la primera ves que nos vemos…**

**-No importa, de todas maneras te molestare de por vida**

**-Eso lo veremos… Peru…**

**Ambos niños se alejaron a sus respectivas casas **

**Tiempo después…**

**Argentina, Brasil y Chile jugaban con su balón, entretenidos **

**-Che Tiro y GOOOOLLLL-Argentina lanza su balón con fuerza mientras chile evita que entre a la portería… con su cara **

**Ratito después**

**-Jajajajaja che, debiste verlo jefazo, tuvo una contuncion tan fuerte-España vendaba a chile **

**-Si papa debiste verlo, porque a chile ya se le olvido todo… Aunque fue divertido enseñarle de nuevo el abecedario**

**-Che, y cambiando la letra "s" por la "h"**

**-No eh cierto, no hoy tan ehtupido-el pequeño chile sonrio orgulloso **

**Y es por eso que a los chilenos se les olvida pronunciar la letra "s" cuando hablan… EXTRAÑOOOO (Los mexicanos siempre decimos wey y somos felices asi n-n EXTRAÑOOO)**

**Un dia a España se le ocurrio traer de visita a uno de sus hijos de america central…**

**-Chile~~~**

**-DEJA DE MORDER MI CABEZA WEON-Chile se trataba de quitar de encima a un pequeño mexico **

**-No sabes picante… ¿Qué clase de chile eres tu?**

**-QUE NO HOY UN AJI –El pequeño chile aprendio a huir de su hermano mayor Mexico luego de esa visita **

**Al correr se topo cara a cara con su archienemigo **

**-Eres un ladron Chile…**

**-Eso dices tú y el mundo en general-lo dijo aburrido**

**-ME ROBASTE MI MOVIMIENTO- hace la chilena-QUE ES MI MOVIMIENTO- Se llama la chilena- PERO YO LO INVENTE-…si, si lo que digas **

**Rueda los ojos suspirando "…Y otra veh con lo mihmo ehte…" **

**-Como digah…-comenzo a tocar un charango**

**-ESO TAMBIEN ES MIO-se lo quita lanzándolo lejos**

**-¿Qué no hay algo que no digas que te lo robe?-respira molesto**

**-ME ROBAS MI AIRE-facepalm de parte de chile **

**Después de tanto alboroto, el pequeño chile al fin se podía ir a dormir **

**-Al fin…-cierra los ojos para dormir **

**CUANDO UNA VACA VOLADORA JUNTO AL PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP INDIGENA CAEN AL SUELO DE LA CASA DE CHILE CAUSANDO UNA FRACTURA EN EL PISO DE LA CASA DE CHILE POR ESO SIEMPRE TIEMBLA**

**Maldita vaca voladora… **

**Asi chile se volvió una zona de sismos**

**Y la razón de que chile sea comunista lo explica su padre**

**-Mi chilito piquín no es comunista, podrá ser ladrón, alcohólico los lunes, flojo, deja las cosas para el último minuto, comunista, pero jamás será una estrella porno-sonrió orgulloso **

**FIN**

* * *

**Y BUENO GENTE, lo prometido es deuda… XD**

**GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DE MI MEJOR AMIGA PICANTE... digo... CHILENA DOLPHIN POR AYUDARME CON LO BASICO SOBRE CHILE POR QUE YO NO SE NI COMO ES EL CLIMA ALLA :D**

**LA CONVOCATORIA DEL PATITO SIGUE EN PIE, EL GANADOR SERA ANUNCIADO PARA EL 31 DE OCTUBRE, solo recibi 4 patitos ._. Yo espero llegar al 6° patito o mas para que todos alcancen a hacerlo si quieren n.n **

**BUENO, PARA NO DEJAR LAS COSAS ATRÁS**

**INFANCIA GRIEGA VS INFANCIA JAPONESA **

**VOTEN, COMENTEN, MATENME LES DOY PERMISO, VIOLEN AL BAD FRIEND TRIO SI QUIEREN, si, why not? **

**Awww por cierto, mi adorado metalero y fumado hasta la medula que tengo por novio tiene una historia… mas fumada que la mia… Si, lo que oyen, aquí les dejo el link ****.net/s/6325744/1/Problemas_en_el_espaciotiempo**

**Tengo que decir algo estúpido ahora…**

**EL PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP PARA REINA GAY :D**


	15. INFANCIA JAPONESA

**Infancias Hetalianas**

**Infancia Japonesa**

**En un bello amanecer en donde se supone que es japón, si, en esa isla flotante en medio de la nada, ya la ubican? No? Comprense un mapa, no tienen dinero? vean google, ahh no tienen internet? ESO NO ES ESCUSA ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO¡, bueno, una pequeña nacion nacia en medio de la nada**

**-Es extraño, soy un bebe recien nacido y ya domino el habla...-medito el pequeño japon de menos de 3 dias de edad, comenzo a gatear tranquilamente por la playa**

**Se detuvo al ver unos pescadores**

**-Buenos dias mis estimados trabajadores, mi nombre es Japón, es un hermoso y esplendoroso dia, debo decir que poder hablar a tan corta edad y con tanta fluides es sin lugar a dudas-recibio un pescadaso en la cara**

**-Por que no te callas?-un pescador de pelo cafe ojos verdes y la camisa de la liga española lo miro fijamente**

**-Pero yo tengo tanto que expresar...**

**-A nadie le importa¡-grito otro pescador que hacia un dibujo de su mujer con un pulpo**

**-Que hay de ti pequeño patito bailarin de tap geisha? crees que deberia dejar de hablar?-El patito iba a contestar pero un pescador lo tomo le corto la cabeza y se la entrego a japon que se quedo tan traumado por este acontecimiento que se quedo mudo de a ratos**

**Así el pequeño japon aprendio a no hablar a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario**

**Al paso de un tiempo, un pequeño japon se desarrollaba a ritmos lentos y optimos (Ayy que pinche estudiada me veo xD) se le ocurrio salir a jugar con los niños como el a las escondidas, pero como lo creian mudo nunca lograron encontrarlo ya que se habia escondido en un mar de tallos de bambú**

**-Kya¡ No se donde rayos estoy¡ Pero jamas pediré indicaciones¡ Por eso soy UN MACHO QUE SE RESPETA-aru¡ -destrozo los bambu y con destrosarlos quiere decir que se daba cabezazos para romperlos hasta dar con el pequeño**

**-Ohh pero que adorable mini-nacion acabo de encontrar-aru**

**-Mama?-caida de espaldas por su trauma de niñez al decirle niña**

**-Insertar Intro de Hetalia cuando estos dos se conocen por que no me pondre a poner exactamente que dijeron TENGO HUEVA(Flojera, Pereza, falta de paciencia al transcribir)-**

**Minutos despues**

**-Vamos te llevare a tu casa-aru**

**Silencio por 2 horas mientras estan perdidos**

**-No hablas mucho-aru?**

**Silencio por otras 2 horas al pararse a comer arroz frito a mitad del camino**

**-Eres niño o niña?**

**Silencio por otras 2 horas mientras ven una carrera de caracoles**

**-HABLA-ARU¡ HABLA-ARU¡ HABLA-ARU¡-Rueda gaymente por el suelo desesperadamente**

**-...mi nombre no es aru... es japon... ya... te lo... habia... dicho-lo dice entrecortado como si le costara respirar**

**-Ohh muy bien, sigamos nuestro camino-aru**

**Asi japon aprendio... en realidad no aprendio nada solo fue secuestrado por China**

**Paso el tiempo mientras japon vivia junto a china y vivieron muchas aventuras, compartieron culturas, se hicieron hermanos inseparables... MEEENNNTIRA**

**Un japon mas grandecito servia te tranquilamente frente a su hermano china en sus contables terapias psicologicas**

**-Entonces, mi madre-aru, me puso vestidos, muchos vestidos-aru, y yo llore llore llore, noche tras noche caray noche tras noche-aru -cantando la ultima parte**

**Japon asintio levemente**

**-Creo que deberias...**

**-Callate japon aun no termino, entonces, mi padre me hacia decapitar a esclavos y a construir templos y a hacer soldaditos de piedra y lo unico que queria ERA CANTAR¡-ARU**

**-Bueno entonces deberias...**

**-Callate japon aun no termino, entonces mi abuelo intento castrarme por que no era normal que una niña como yo fuera como soy ahora pero mi padre lo impidio mandandome al fondo del mar amarrado a una piedra cuando lo unico que queria ERA CANTAR¡-ARU**

**-Bueno en mi opinion personal deberias...**

**-Callate japon a nadie le importa tu opinion solo ponte de acuerdo con todos-aru**

**-Asi podras cerrar la boca?**

**-Si-aru**

**-Suena hermoso...**

**Asi japon aprendio a estar de acuerdo con todos y no tener opion propia**

**-Ayy me queme hablando con el te-aru**

**-Nadie te manda a hablar con una taza de te china-san, no es como si la taza de te tuviera una opinion relevante a la cual este de acuerdo**

**-SE ACABO, LARGATE DE MI CASA¡ TE PASA POR GUAPO¡**

**-Con gusto...**

**-Y NO TE DARE POSTRE-ARU**

**-Me parece bien**

**-Y NO TENDRAS MAS MANGAS DE NARUTO LE DARE FIN A LA TRAMA-ARU¡**

**-AL FIN¡ Ese ya es mas viejo que yo**

**Asi japon aprendio a gritar creo...**

**Y pasa mas el tiempo y japon crece mas y llega a esa edad...**

**-Rusia, supiste que Hungria se caso con Austria-tomaba el te con Rusia**

**-Siempre crei que Hungria-sama era gay, me alegro que sea heterosexual y se case con una mujer como Austria aunque es poco agraciada**

**-GAY**

**-Ohh no, te equivocas Rusia, Hungria es mujer y Austria es hombre aunque no lo paresca, asi que sin importar como se vea, son heterosexuales**

**-GAY-Entra Francia mirando a Rusia y a China, y al escuchar el grito del pequeño japon**

**-Ohh~~~ por que no me lo habian dicho, perras...?-les guiña el ojo, se sintio temblor de enojo por parte de Rusia**

**-PERRAS-Van entrando Ucrania y Belarus**

**-Perdon?...-belarus alza su cuchillo**

**-Ohh tranquila belarus, es un malentendido total-aru, veran mi pequeño japon solo repite todo lo que oye-aru, miren, es un buen truco, a ver japon di soy un idiota**

**-ERES UN IDIOTA-vna entrando Turquia y Grecia**

**-...TU MALDITO AMANTE DE GATOS, TU LE ENSEÑASTE ESO AL PEQUEÑO JAPON NO ES CIERTO? AHORA EL ME ODIA, DESGRACIADO¡-se empiezan a pelear entre los dos**

**-DESGRACIADO-aparece Lituania en la puerta, se va llorando al saber que es verdad**

**-Japon-aru... ve... ve a jugar afuera... pero primero dime, que acaso quieres morir?**

**-Un poquito**

**Si, japon paso esa etapa molesta de perico, pero se le quito al comer sushi**

**y PASO MAS EL TIEMPO¡ y nos acercamos al fin de la infancia de japon cuando...**

**-y a esto se le llama hentai oh lala~~...-un francia pervertido le mostraba dibujos a japon**

**Y ha pasado el tiempo yo lo se, un año, Y YA NI SE COMO FUNCIONA ESTA CHINGADERA SAGRADA LLAMA FANFICTIONNET XD pero gracias a la intervencion de mi prima thelma que es fanatica de hetalia, me presiono mucho para esto ._. Asi que disfrutenlo, hoy no murio tanto el patito asi que es un avance, comenten, den like, denselo a sus amigos PUES INFANCIAS HETALIANAS HA RESUCITADO.**


	16. INFANCIA HUNGARA

**Infancias Hetalianas**

**Infancia Hungara **

**Una bella mañana donde todo es rosita, femenino y extremadamente gay hetaliano, asi bien bonito donde todos los hombres se van con hombres, una nacion nacio **

**-Ohhh pero mira nada mas que divis divis nacion fashion acaba de nacer- una enfermera con vestido cortito bien sexy con barba cargo a una pequeña bebe de ojitos verdes y pelito cafe -Es simplemente hermosa**

**-Ayy sueltala vibora envidiosa-otra enfermera hombre acuno a la bebe que comenzo a llorar, un molesto germania entro con un bebe albino en su espalda, un bebe de pelo cafe con lentesitos en su pecho y otro bebe rubio en brazos, vio a la niña fijamente **

**-Es ese mi nuevo niño? **

**-Ohh pero si es el jefazo¡ ayyy guerote donde entrenas? quiero ir... -una de las enfermeras se le fue encima germania lo esquivo y la noqueo**

**-Que trozo que pedazo que particula que celula que atomo para comerse Mmmhhh¡- esquiva a la otra enfermera al igual que a la otra la noqueo, para cargar a hungria **

**-Es hora de irse niños, tengo que dejarlos con buenas niñeras para que sean buenas naciones germanicas...**

**Y asi fue como desde el principio a hungria la confundieron con un hombre, nacio rodeada de hombres gay que parecian mujeres asi qeu abuelo germania penso que la bebe tambien era niño... bueno ustedes entienden**

**Al paso de los años**

**-Estas seguro que quieres que cuide de ella-aru?- Un china con vestido de mujer tomando el te con germania- Estoy seguro que mi amigo turquia puede cuidar de ella **

**-Solo sera mientras pateo el trasero de Roma gracias China, cuidate mucho Hungria, se un macho como su padre**

**-Si macho padre-bebe su jugito varonil de manzanita **

**-Bueno Hungria-kun, vete a jugar con japon-aru-el niño dibujaba en hojas de papel**

**-HOLA NIÑO SERIO QUIERES PELEAR?-El pobre japon comenzo a temblar-Escupimos?-japon seguia sin hablar -Bueno pues que quieres hacer? **

**-Vivir...**

**-VIVIR ES DE NIÑAS-se le acerca intimidandolo mas- No hay otra cosa que quieras hacer aparte de vivir?¡**

**-Dibujar...**

**-ESO ES DE NENAS MUGRE MARICA¡ SEA HOMBRE CARAJO¡-lo sujeta de la ropa-ADEMAS? QUE DIBUJAS? -le quita la hoja, un hilito de sangre recorre su nariz-...Que es esto?**

**-Como no estoy seguro que es China, tengo que improvisar en mis dibujos, a esto le llamo yaoi **

**Coro de angeles y serafines se escucharon en el cielo alrededor de la pequeña Hungria **

**-Es que nunca emigran?¡-China saco a escobazo limpio a todos los hombres mitad pajaro de su patio **

**Al atardecer Hungria habia descubierto un mundo nuevo llamado el mundo Fujoshi**

**Al regresar a su hogar, la pequeña hungria llevaba un sequito de pintores para que retratara cada momento yaoi que encontrara**

**-Buenas noches, mi estimado amigo...-una voz en medio de la oscuridad llego a los oidos de la nacion**

**-De cara a cara, que acaso es marica?¡-de la oscuridad salio... UN PATITO BAILARIN DE TAP VESTIDO DE DRACULA-...Pato marica...-le clava una estaca al patito para matarlo**

**-NOOO, MI PATITO VAMPIRO BAILARIN DE TAP¡-Una nacion toda palida con traje de vampiro aparecio frente a hungria- Tu... MONSTRUO FEO Y HORRIBLE-Hungria abrio una ventana de su castillo ilumando a la mini-nacion haciendolo... BRILLAR COMO VAMPIRO MARICA DE CRESPUSCULO (La autora solo quiere hacer reir, pide disculpas a quienes se ofendan por ese comentario)**

**-Quien se supone que eres tu? Edward?**

**-Rumania¡-se aparta- Al gran Rumania no se le compara con ese intento de hada con colmillos¡ Ya se que estoy brillando pero es que Polonia me rocio con brillantine... Y Soy un vampiro uhhh tenme miedo**

**Hungria lo golpea en medio, se da media vuelta alejandose **

**Al cabo de los años, los niños fueron creciendo grandes y poderosos, absolutamente todos se volvieron unos amantes de la guerra por culpa del loco de Germania **

**-MUERDAN EL SUELO IDIOTAS JAJAJAJA-Aplastaba las cabezas de Austria y Prussia**

**-Esta no es manera de tratar a mi awesome persona**

**-Mi piano, quiero mi piano, matar gente matar gente...**

**-Pff ustedes no son rivales para mi-los suelta se cruza de brazos mirandolos fijamente- ya que he ganado he de obtener un premio... AHORA, BESENSE-ambas mini-naciones se miraron entre ellas con horror-Y ademas lo haran mientras estan vestidos de taiboleras baratas-Prusia y Austria lloraron por su amarga suerte-Ya me escucharon, BESENSE COMO LAS TAIBOLERAS BARATAS QUE SON¡**

**Ambas naciones se congelaron de miedo **

**-Niños, hora de comer, Hungria vienes a ayudarme?-Una mujer le sonrio amablemente, Hungria la vio con desden**

**-Y por que tendria que hacerlo? Haz tu trabajo mujer¡ Deja a los hombres besarse, tomarse de las manos y cantar YMCA**

**-jejeje Que linda niña marimacha-la sujeto del brazo jalandola a la cocina**

**-SUELTEME SEÑORA¡ SE LO ORDENO¡ SUELTEME¡ VAMOS¡-Un golpe fuerte noqueo a hungria dejandola inconsciente**

**-Kesese~~~ eso estuvo cerca-Un aura oscura acecho a Prussia- Ehhh? Austria por que tus ojos estan rojos? Solo mi awesome yo los tiene rojos, Que haces con ese cuchillo? Por que ries tan histericamente como un asesino maniático?**

**Desperto al poco rato con un vestidito y una escoba mientras la señora rara cocinaba, puso a hungria a barrer**

**-Yo no estoy para estas cosas señora, soy una gran nacion hombre, yo mato no barro¡-un fuerte golpe la recibio-Auhhhh¡ Duele¡ Llamare a servicios infantiles por este abuso¡ **

**-Ya ya, no seas maleducada-Hungria posa su vista en el sarten**

**-Puedo usarlo?**

**-Solo si lo usas correctamente-le entrego el pequeño sarten la niña lo tomo con una gran sonrisa **

**-AHORA A MATAR TONTOS Y HACER QUE SE BESEN¡**

**-facepalm de parte de la mujer-**

**Al cabo de un par de años **

**Prussia y Hungria caminaban por el jardin planeando la siguiente pelea**

**-Entonces vendra el martillo volador y acabara con todos¡ Kesesesesese~~~ **

**-Y YO DARE UNA PATADA VOLADORA Y ASI BIEN GENIAL¡ -Hungria que ahora usaba vestidos por culpa de la señora loca intento hacer su patada voladora sin mucho exito-...tonto vestido**

**Prussia la miro con seriedad, se quito sus pantalones y se los entrego**

**-No es necesario Prussia... en serio, sigo siendo tan fuerte como cuando era hombre¡**

**-Pero te ves ridicula cada vez que te caes, insisto**

**-Bien-se los puso-Pero ahora la tonta de la mujer loca me golpeara con su sarten **

**-mmm...-fue hacia unos arbustos, regreso envuelto en espinas y algo de sangre, envolvio unas flores en el cabello de Hungria-Listo**

**-Prussia-san...-Hungria lo miro fijamente con un ligero sonrojo**

**-Hmp asi no podra decirte nada, ahora vamonos tengo hambre, y quiero que le hagas un sandwich al awesome yo**

**-Idiota-lo golpeo en la nuca con su sarten para luego alejarse caminando**

**Tiempo despues**

**-Jajajajaja Al din, tanto esfuerzo dio frutos HEY AUSTRIA, HEY PRUSSIA¡ YA TENGO MIS PECTORALES¡-Se quito la camisa frente a los 2 adolescentes, ambos cubrieron su nariz**

**-CUBRETE IDIOTA¡-la empieza a perseguir**

**-Tienes envidia Prussia? Jajajajajaja- corre por igual**

**-mmm... creo que tengo que considerar formar un Imperio... lo llamare... Imperio AustroHungaro... -limpio la sangre**

* * *

**Y ha pasado el tiempo yo lo se, un año, Y YA NI SE COMO FUNCIONA ESTA CHINGADERA SAGRADA LLAMA FANFICTIONNET XD pero gracias a la intervencion de mi prima thelma que es fanatica de hetalia, me presiono mucho para esto ._. Asi que disfrutenlo, hoy no murio tanto el patito asi que es un avance, comenten, den like, denselo a sus amigos PUES INFANCIAS HETALIANAS HA RESUCITADO.**


	17. INFANCIA DANESA

**Infancias Hetalianas**

**Infancia Danesa **

**En una hermosa playa del norte una gran nacion en conjunto nacia pero nos concentraremos en uno de pelo lacio largo rubio que salia del mar **

**-Tuvimos un sirenito justo al año de casados, con la cara de angelito pero cola de pescado¡-canturreaba el pequeño rubio de ojos azules cristalinos **

**-AGUAS¡ -grito un marinero**

**-Pues que mas puede haber en el mar mi estimado extraño -Una enorme ola que venia del mar mando lejos a la pequeña nacion, floto en la eternidad del enorme mar **

**-...ME ABURRO¡ -dijo molesto mientras flotaba, un enorme barco de madera aparecio de la nada en la punta de ese barco habia una imagen de un pato bailarin de tap con cuernos, los hombres de ese barco eran gigantes peludos y aterradores, sacaron al pequeño del agua**

**-Ohh podemos quedarnoslo olaf?-dijo un sujeto gigante a otro sujeto gigante**

**-Me parece bien, le enseñaros a ser como nosotros y como nuestro gran lider¡**

**-...Quienes son ustedes?-un gigante con cuernos en su sombrero levanto al pequeño para cargarlo**

**-Ohh te presentare a la banda de los cornudos de la meseta de las zorras, este es olaf, este es olaf, este otro es olaf mmm... y el es...mmm... como te llamabas?**

**-Olaf**

**-Ohh cierto-rie divertido- no te reconocia por tus gafas olaf y por ultimo yo soy**

**-...Dejame adivinar...**

**-Asi es, Gunter y te enseñaremos a ser un verdadero vikingo¡ **

**-Habra dulces y globos y helado y todos mis sueños se haran realidad?-lo pregunto con ilusion**

**-jejeje, mas o menos, habra matanzas, saqueos, fuego, violencia, sexo, drogas y alcohol, pero no te preocupes te gustara **

**Asi Dinamarca se hizo vikingo como el resto de sus hermanos mas o menos**

**-Gunter, vivir del mar saquear villas y beber mucho juguito de manzana es hermoso... pero siento un gran vacio... como si algo mas me faltara... Ahh si Mas naciones a las cuales pisotear¡-se levanto de su asiento que era hecho por 4 niños uno de lentes serio de ojos celestes, uno de ojos morados que cambian a castaños magicamente segun la serie, otro de ojos celestes medio albino con una crucesita en el pelo y otro con un tucan artico en su hombro muy bebe de ojitos violetas **

**-VAMOS A GROENLANDIA¡**

**-Ya la has conquistado**

**-Ohhh demonios¡ Entonces... VAMOS A ALEMANIA¡**

**-Son medios hermanos de sangre**

**-Ohhh demonios¡ VAMOS A TEBAS¡**

**-Eso se lo copiaste a la pelicula de hercules**

**-Ohhh demonios-Se escucho un temblor en el bote, varios demonios salieron y se pusieron frente al pequeñito que pego un grito tan grande que se le pararon los pelos**

**Y asi se le hizo la mohawk al danes **

**-...Gracias-el de ojos azules y la crucesita le pago a los demonios con hot-cakes **

**-LLEVENME A PUERTO¡ Y LLEVEN A MIS ESCLAVOS CONMIGO-Encadenaron a las 4 naciones con cadenas que fueron- Y ponganme mis mejores ropas rositas con blanco¡ ahora¡-los vikingos vistieron al chico para llevarlo a puerto jalando a sus esclavos**

**-Disculpa, señor dinamarca, pero tengo que ir encadenado a suecia-san?-el pequeño de ojos morados **

**-Pues claro para eso es la esposa, para estar unido a el para siempre-un rubio de lentes se tenso intentando formar una sonrisa**

**Y lo que paso por esa frase lo dire en otra historia**

**El pequeño dinamarca se paseo regodeandose de sus sequito de naciones esclavas **

**-Juguito susana¡-el de lentes le acerco un vaso de juguito de manzana **

**-Tengo tantas cosas que decirte en estos momentos Mathias **

**-Callate 4 ojos-le pega con una trucha llamada truchi que afecto algo de el joven de lentes pero eso tambien sera contado en otra historia**

**Siguieron caminando disfrutando del paisaje congelado **

**Los niños esclavos miraron un enorme charco de popo de caballo negra, empujaron con fuerza al pequeño niño nacion manchando su ropa de negro**

**-Ohh... por... O... din... ME VEO FABULOSO¡ WHOO VAMOS¡ TENEMOS QUE IR POR MAS ROPA NEGRA¡ mmm.. y algo de reojo-el por que del color rojo es por que el caballo era yegua y habia llegado a esa semana especial rojiza como toda dama que era **

**Asi Dinamarca se gano su atuendo de siempre **

**Siguieron su camino cuando se toparon con un trio de niños**

**-Quienes se supone que son ustedes?**

**-Preparense para los problemas kesesese~~~**

**-Y mas te vale que teman mon amoure**

**-Para proteger al mundo de nuestra devastacion fososo**

**-Para unir a los pueblos a rusia da¡**

**-Quien te invito intento barato de mi awesome persona¡? **

**-Todos seran uno con Rusia, incluso en la infancia da¡**

**Prussia lanzo una pelota que Rusia comenzo a perseguir**

**-En que estabamos?**

**-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor¡ Ohh el amor~~~**

**-Para extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas¡ que bonito¡ como los churros¡**

**-PRUSSIA¡**

**-FRANCIA¡**

**-ESPAÑA¡**

**-EL BAD FRIEND TRIO VIAJANDO A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ¡**

**-Pio Pip~**

**-Ohh bien dicho Gilbirt**

**-Quienes son ustedes? en todo caso mis amores?**

**-mmm... Soy dinamarca y ellos mis esclavos**

**-Ohh fososo pero eso ni tiene gracia, eres aburrido**

**-HA¡ No es nada awesome esa presentacion¡ Buscate otra cosa mas original **

**-Debo decir, que te falta la magia del amor**

**El pequeño Dinamarca gruñia con enojo apretando sus puños**

**-NADIE OSA DECIR QUE NO SOY AWESOME NI QUE ME FALTA LA MAGIA DEL AMOR¡ SOY CIEN POR CIENTO HOMBRE Y NO DEJARE QUE LE HABLEN ASI AL REY DE LA EUROPA NORTE¡-Sus ojos se iluminaron de pronto**

**Asi Dinamarca gano su apodo, por culpa del bad friend trio**

**Paso el tiempo y despues de patear el trasero del trio de niños el quinteto de niños siguió su camino**

**Cuando un pato bailarin de tap lo golpeo en la cara siendo lanzado de algun lado del mundo haciendolo caer de espaldas liberando las esposas de el chico de lentes y el de ojos morados, ellos aprovecharon para escapar, pero esa es otra historia como ya les he dicho **

**Fue tanto el enojo de Dinamarca que se hizo la tarea de buscar un modo de defenderse de patitos bailarines de tap voladores¡ **

**-Creo que la llamare Hachita hermosa preciosa y bella... o quizas la llame Laurita, quien es una bella laurita? quien es una bella laurita?-besaba un hacha gigante **

**-No sabes lo estupido que te ves en este momento...-el de ojos violeta abrazaba a su pajarito EL TUCAN MAL PENSADAS¡ -Solo yo XD- **

**-No me importa soy tu dueño hasta el fin de los tiempos¡ -siguio besando su hacha **

**-Seran 40 monedas de oro**

**-NUNCA ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA¡-Salto por la ventana con el hacha dejando solos a los otros 2**

**Y asi Dinamarca consiguio su hacha de la mala manera y dejo libres por estos momentos a los otros 2 nordicos **

**-...Ahora seras mi hermano menor... y me llamaras hermano mayor...-aura maligna **

* * *

**Empezamos con las infancias nordicas, todas estan ligadas, asi que tendre que hacer 5 infancias, sera dificil pero ahi la llevo**


End file.
